Tiny Little Details
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Imagine that Meredith and Derek knew all the tiny little details before they got together. Would the outcome be any different or would work and life still get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Tiny Little Details**

**Check my profile for updates **

**Chapter 1**

"This is..." said Derek holding up Meredith's bra.  
"...humiliating on so many levels. You have to go." said Meredith.  
"Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off?" asked Derek.  
"No. Seriously. You have to go. I'm late, which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, so..." said Meredith.  
"So, uh, you actually live here?" asked Derek.  
"No. Yes. Kind of," answered Meredith.  
"Oh. It's nice - a little dusty, odd. But it's nice. Huh. So how do you kind of live here?  
"I moved 2 weeks ago from Boston. It was my mother's house. I'm selling it," said Meredith.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Derek.  
"For what?" asked Meredith.  
"You said 'was'," said Derek.  
"Oh, my mother's not dead. She's in a home with Alzheimer's. You know what? We don't have to do the thing," said Meredith.  
"Oh, we can do anything you want," smirked Derek.  
"No, the thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care. Look I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Okay? And when I get back down here, you won't be here. So ... um ... goodbye ... uh ...," explained Meredith.  
"Derek," said Derek  
"Derek! Right, Meredith," said Meredith. "Bye," she added.

"Goodbye," said Derek, as Meredith ran up the stairs.

"Why did I just tell him details?" thought Meredith. "Oh well," she shrugged "It's not like I'm ever going to see him again."

**Line here.**

"Katie's parents have questions, do you answer them or do I find Doctor Burke?" asked Meredith.

"Katie belongs to the new attending Dr Shepherd. He's over there," said Dr Bailey, as she pointed.

Bailey walked off and Meredith turned. She looked and saw him.

"Crap," she whispered.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiny Little Details**

**Check my profile for updates **

**Chapter 2**

"Stop looking at me like that," said Meredith.

"Like what?" asked Derek smirking.

"Like you've seen me naked!" exclaimed Meredith.

"But I have," smirked Derek.

"Dr Shepherd!" exclaimed Meredith.

"Yes Dr _Grey_," smirked Derek.

"Katie's parents have questions," she said leaving the stairwell.

"How does he know my name," she thought as she walked away. "Wonder how long he's known."

"Hey I want in on Shepherd's surgery. You've been the intern on Katie since the start. You wanna work together? We find the answer, we have a 50/50 chance of scrubbing in," asked Cristina as she caught Meredith up in the hall.  
"I'll work with you, but I don't want in on the surgery. You can have it," replied Meredith.  
"Are you kidding? It's the biggest opportunity any intern will ever get!" exclaimed Cristina.  
"I don't want to spend any more time with Shepherd then I have to," answered Meredith.  
"What do you have against Shepherd?" asked Cristina.

"He woke up naked, on my fall this morning," she thought.  
"If we find the answer, the surgery is yours. Do you wanna work together or not?," said Meredith sharply.  
"Deal," answered Cristina.

**Half an hour later.**

"So she doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure or acidosis. It's not a tumour because her CT's clean. _(sighs)_ Are you seriously not gonna tell me why you won't work with Shepherd?" asked Cristina.

"No. What about infection?" said Meredith.  
Cristina flipped through Katie's file. "No. Ah there's no white count. She has no CT lesions. No fevers. Nothing in her spinal tap. … Just tell me," said Cristina.  
"No," said Meredith.  
"What about an aneurysm?" asked Cristina.  
"No blood on the CT. No headaches," answered Meredith.  
"Okay. There's no drug use. Ah no pregnancy. No trauma," said Cristina.  
"We're out of answers. What if no one comes up with anything?" she asked.  
"You mean what if she dies?" asked Cristina.  
"Yeah," answered Meredith.  
"Oh this is gonna sound really bad but I really wanted that surgery," groaned Cristina.  
"She's just never gonna get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning miss teen whatever. … You know what her pageant talent is?" asked Meredith.  
"They have talents?" asked Cristina.  
"Rhythmic gymnastics," answered Meredith.  
"Oh, oh come on," laughed Cristina.  
"What is rhythmic gymnastics? I don't know. I can't even say it. I don't know what it is," smiled Meredith.

Cristina continued to laugh when something suddenly dawned on Meredith.

"Isn't it something with like a ball and ah," she laughed looking up at Meredith, "what? … Meredith what?" she asked.  
"Get up. Come on," said Meredith.

_Meredith and Cristina ran down the hall looking for Dr Shepherd. Minutes later they saw him getting into an elevator._

"Oh, oh Dr. Shepherd," called Cristina. "Just one moment um…Katie competes in beauty pageants,".  
"I know that but we have to save her life anyway," he chuckled.  
"Okay she has no headaches, no neck pain, her CTs clean …," Cristina said.

_Dr. Shepherd looked at the people in the elevator waiting for the doors to close but Cristina kept it open._

"Ah there's no medical proof of an aneurysm," started Cristina.  
"Right," said Dr Shepherd.  
"But what if she has an aneurysm anyway?" Cristina asked.  
"There are no indicators," said Dr Shepherd.  
"Ah but she twisted her ankle a few weeks ago when she was practicing for the pageant," explained Cristiana. _The door tried to close but she kept it open again._  
"Okay I'm sure you're trying to help…," Derek said.

Meredith _interrupted "_She fell when she twisted her ankle. She fell."

_The people on the elevator are getting annoyed._

"It was no big deal. Not even a bump on the head. You know she got right back up. Iced her ankle and everything was fine but it was a fall so minor her doctor didn't even think to mention it when I was taking her history," _she opened the door again._ "But she did. She did fall," she explained.

The doors start to shut. "Well do you know what the chances are that minor fall can burst into an aneurysm? One in a million! Literally," called Dr Shepherd.

_The doors shut. Meredith and Cristina start to walk off _dejectedly_. The doors binged open and Dr. Shepherd got out._

"Let's go," said Dr Shepherd.  
"Where?" asked Cristina looking at him.  
"To find out if Katie is one in a million," chuckled Dr Shepherd.

10 minutes later they were staring at the computer screen that showed the small aneurysm in Katie's brain.

"I'll be damned," muttered Dr Shepherd.  
"There it is," said the MRI guy pointing.  
"It's minor. But it's there," said Dr Shepherd. _Cristina & Meredith looked closer,_ "it's a sub-arachnoid hemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain," he added.__

_Dr. Shepherd, Cristina & Meredith hurried through the large hospital waiting area on the ground floor near the entrance._

"She could've gone throughout her entire life without it ever being a problem," explained Dr Shepherd.  
"Right," said Cristina.

"One tap in the right spot…," added Dr Shepherd.  
"Right spot," muttered Cristina.  
"Exactly. Now I get to fix it. You two did great work. Love to stay and kiss your asses but I got tell Katie's parents she's having surgery," explained Dr Shepherd.

_They stopped at a nurse's station._

"Katie Bryce's chart please?" he asked the nurse.  
"Here you go," said the nurse.  
"Ah, ah Dr. Shepherd you said that you'd, you'd pick someone to scrub in if we helped," said Cristina.  
"Oh yes right. Um, I'm sorry I can't take you both. It's gonna be a full house. Meredith I'll see you in O.R," he said before he walked off to talk to Katie's parents.

Later that day they went into surgery.

"It's a beautiful night to save lives let's have some fun," said Dr Shepherd looking round the crowded OR and gallery.

_Dr. Shepherd walked through the door to a nurses station across from Meredith. Meredith just looked at him for a while_.

"That was amazing," said Meredith.  
Dr Shepherd turned to look at her.  
Dr Shepherd nodded smiling. "Hmmm."  
"You practice on cadavers. You observe. And you think you know what you're gonna feel like standing over that table but … that was such a high. I don't know why anybody does drugs," explained Meredith.  
"Yeah," said Dr Shepherd smiling broadly.  
"Yeah," Meredith smiled back shyly.

_They had a moment were they just looking at each other._

"I should … ah… go do this," said Dr Shepherd softly.  
"You should," nodded Meredith.  
"I'll see you around," smiled Dr Shepherd and he walked off.  
"See you around," called Meredith. "See ya," she whispered.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiny Little Details**

**Check my profile for updates **

**Chapter 3**

The interns are stood at the nurses' station, waiting for Bailey to give them their assignments. Meredith was holding a coffee tray with a Mocha Latte in it.

Once their residents appeared, they all started talking about doing a surgery. Until Meredith held out the Mocha Latte. Bailey took it from her and told them to be quiet.

"Every intern wants to perform their first surgery. That's not your job. Do you know what your job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No! Why? Because my interns are whiny. You know what will make me look happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered and having someone down in the pit doing the sutures. No one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy I'm Mary Freaking Poppins," explained Bailey, before she walked up the stairs.

They all rushed off to where they need to be - Izzie to the pit to do sutures, Cristina to deliver the weekend labs, George to staff the code team, and Meredith to answer the trauma pages.

After collecting her papers, she headed to the elevator and Derek was there. She stood in front of him and tried to ignore him.

**"Seattle has ferry boats," said Derek, as he stood behind Meredith while they waited for the elevator.**

**"Yes," smiled Meredith.**

**"**I didn't know that. I've been living here six weeks and I didn't know there were ferry boats," said Derek.

"Well Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides," Meredith pointed out.

"Hence the ferryboats. Now I have to like it here. I wasn't planning on liking it here. I'm from New York. I'm genetically engineered to dislike everywhere. Except Manhattan," _Everyone exited the elevator and they both entered. Derek still talking. "_I have a thing for ferry boats," explained Derek.

"I'm not going out with you," sighed Meredith.

"Did I ask you to go out with?" He paused and glanced back at her. "Do you want to go out with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not dating you and I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss," said Meredith.

"I'm your boss's boss," pointed out Derek.

"You're my teacher and my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher," continued Meredith.

"I'm your sister. I'm your daughter," muttered Derek.

"You're sexually harassing me," said Meredith

**"**I'm riding in an elevator," said Derek.

**"**Look, I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line," sighed Meredith.

**"**So this line?" smirked Derek, "is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?" he asked, as he turned to face her.

_Meredith dropped her folders and pushed Derek against the wall of the elevator and kissed him. They started making out as the elevator went up the floors. The elevator binged and they broke apart. Meredith picked up her folders and got off the elevator, walking past people._

"We'll talk later?" he called.

Meredith kept walking until she reached a nurse who asked if she was a surgeon. When Meredith confirmed that she was a surgeon, the nurse informed her that they had a badly beaten up rape victim.  
"Patient is a 21-year-old female found down at the park, status: post-trauma, she came in with a GCS of 6, BP 80 over 60, head trauma, unequal breath sounds, right pupil is dilated, and she's ready for x-ray," said the nurse.

It was then that Meredith noticed the girl's shoes, which were identical to the ones she had worn to work. She looked unfocused but when the nurse called her, she stated that they should call it in to clear CT, let them know she would be coming, to load up the portable monitor, call respiratory for a ventilator, and she would get x-rays while she was down there.

About an hour later, Burke and Derek were doing a surgery on the rape victim who came into trauma. Meredith was stood of to the side watching. Burke was looking for the object causing the rupture in the patient.

"What is she, 5"2? 100 pounds? She's still alive after what this guy did to her?" asked Derek.

"See how shredded her hands are?" asked Burke. "She tried to fight back."

"Tried to?" said Derek. "The rape kit came back negative. She kicked his ass!"

"Well, then, seems we have a warrior among us!" commented Burke.

"Alison," commented Meredith.

Burke and Derek look at her.

"She's called Alison," said Meredith.

"Alison," said Derek, a slight smile under his scrub mask that was reflected in his eyes.

Just then, Burke came across the object that was causing the rupture.

**"**What is this? Does anyone know what this is?" asked Burke, as he held up the cause of Alison's rupture.

_Meredith looked at it in shock. "_Oh my god," she muttered.  
**"**What? Spit it out Grey," said Burke, as he held up the body part.  
**"**She bit it off," said Meredith.  
**"**Bit off what?" asked Burke.  
**"**That's... his... penis," she answered. _A lot of the male doctors groaned "_She bit off his, his penis."  
**"Oh," groaned Burke, as he dropped it into the surgical tray.**

**Hours later, surgery was finished and Burke and Derek where scrubbing out.**

**"You know, we should get a drink later. You can tell me the long story of what makes a hot shot doc leave the Big Apple for Seattle," said Burke, as he rubbed his hands dry.**

**"Short story actually," said Derek, walking past him to put his paper towel in the bin. "Your, ah Chief of Surgery made me an offer I couldn't refuse."**

**"Richard asked you to come?" asked Burke confused.**

**"Yeah, Why?" asked Derek.**

**"Oh nothing," shrugged Burke.**

**Meanwhile, George and Cristina were stood at the nurses' station waiting to paged.**

**"Do you know what the code team does? Saves live. I shock a heart and someone lives to see another day. That's upbeat. It's, ah, glass half full," gloated George.**

**"Bambi, don't say another word until after the hunter shoots your mother," commented Cristina.**

**"I don't like you," said George.**

**"**I have a BA from Smith, a PhD from Berkeley and an MD from Stanford and I'm delivering lab results. It'll take me all day to get through these," muttered Cristina.

Bailey walked up to them, an intern following behind her.

"An intern was reassigned so he's mine now. Have him shadow you for the day, show him how I do things," she said.

"Alex Karev, nice to meet you," said Alex.

"The pig who called Meredith a nurse, I hate you on principle," commented Cristina.

"And you're the pushy, overbearing kiss ass. I hate you too," said Alex.

"Oh, this should be fun then," commented Cristina sarcastically.

Up in the Chief's office, the Chief was telling Meredith what to do with the penis from the rape surgery.

"Chain of custody rules that all medical matter under reign must stay with the person who collected it until it's placed into police custody," said Richard.

"You have collected the specimen, so you have custody," said Patrica, before she left.

"Custody of a penis?" asked Meredith.

"Yes. Until the cops come for it," said Richard.

"Okay, well what am I supposed to do with the penis?" asked Meredith.

The atmosphere got awkward and Richard had a slightly disturbed look on his face and Meredith left.

Once again, George was waiting to be paged for the code team, when Meredith walked up with her cooler.

"What's that?" asked George.

"Don't ask. You really don't want to know. Trust me," said Meredith.

"I do wanna know. Really," said George.

"You really wanna know?" asked Meredith and George nods. "It's a severed penis."

George went slightly green. "Ok. I didn't really wanna know."

Meredith walked into the room behind the nurses' station.

Cristina and Alex rounded the corner.

"Why do I have to be the one that gets hugged?" asked Cristina.

"Because I don't do that. Besides you're the ovarian sister here," said Alex.

"Did you just call me an ovarian sis?" asked Cristina and Alex nodded and walked off. "An ovarian sis?" asked Cristina walking to the door of room where Meredith was. "Since when does the possession of ovaries become an insult?" asked Cristina.

"Meredith is carrying a penis around in a jar," said George.

"Oh, from the rape surgery?" asked Cristina, as she looked into the cooler.

"Yeah. And it's not a jar, it's a cooler," said Meredith, coming out of the room.

"Talk about taking a bite out of crime," said Cristina, before she walked away and Meredith went back into the room.

George got up and walked to the door.

"You know what you need?" he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"No. It's sick and twisted. We said last time was the last time," said Meredith. George looked guilty. "You've been doing it without me?"

"Nancy Regan lied, you just can't say no. C'mon," said George.

"You know what would happen if anyone knew?" asked Meredith.

"I'm doing it. You can come with me or you can stay here and be miserable," said George.

Minutes later, Meredith and George were stood outside the nursery watching the babies.

"Look at you! You're so cute with your little yellow hat-," said George in a baby voice.

"You are such a woman," laughed Meredith.

George got paged but Meredith stayed for a few more minutes. Then she saw a baby have a tet spell and went in to investigate before getting kicked out by the peds intern.

Down in the pit, Izzie was still suturing but was having problems with a Chinese lady who she can't understand. No one in the pit spoke Chinese and eventually Izzie paged Cristina

"I wouldn't have called you but I can't get hold of a translator. Can you just ask her what's wrong? So I can sew her up," said Izzie dejectedly.

"No," said Cristina.

"Why not?" asked Izzie confused.

"I grew up in Beverly Hills. The only Chinese I know is from a Mr Chow's Menu. Besides, I'm Korean," said Cristina, before she left.

Up on the cat walk, Burke was looking for the Chief and caught him as he came out of his office.

"Chief! So you asked Shepherd to come to Grace?" asked Burke.

"He's an old student of mine," said the Chief.

"Ah, well he left ol' Manhattan and a private practice because you asked?" asked Burke sarcastically.  
**"**Yes," said Richard, as he stopped walking.

"No other reason? Just a favour for an old professor?" asked Burke,

"It'll be years before I retire," said Richard.

"Chief of Surgery is mine. It's mine," said Burke stiffly.

"It was yours. Now I'm not so sure," said the Chief.

"No, I'm the best surgeon at Grace with the lowest mortality rate. You can't just bring some guy..." said Burke angrily.

Richard _interrupted loudly. "_Ask me why I'm not so sure about you." He paused to see if Burke would ask him. "Ask me why?" Burke walked off.

"Meredith I've called every hospital in the county," he began with a heavy exhalation. "Sooner or later, the guy that did this is going to seek medical attention and when he does, that penis you're carrying around is going to nail him," said Derek, going in to check on Alison.

"Where is her family?" asked Meredith.

""Doesn't have any," Derek replied, his head not lifting.

"No siblings?" asked Meredith.

"No," Derek. "Both parents are dead. She moved to Seattle three weeks ago," he said, walking out of the room and to the nurses' station to update the chart. "Welcome to the city."

"Meredith you ok?" he asked, turning round.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have to do something," she said. "I have to go.

"Well I'm going to sit with her," muttered Derek, going back into the room.

"Dr. Burke!"

He turned to her.

"There's a baby up in PEDS and I saw him have a tet spell; and I think hear a murmur," Meredith announced all in one breath; she was desperate for someone to hear her.

"Did PEDS call us for a consult?" Dr. Burke asked; his face inscrutable.

Meredith opened her mouth and shut it again before continuing on, "actually, no, they're not doing anything about it."

"So you want me to what?" Burke's eyes bored into hers.

"If you could just go up and look at him…" Meredith continued, hopeful.

Burke hummed a refusal under his breath, "Not without a PEDS consultant. I'm a busy man Grey, and there are rules. Look, it's not like I'm the Chief of something."

He walked off toward the stairs. Meredith turned away with a sign of resignation and headed down to sit in the waiting area to eat. Cristina came in through the front door and stood next to her.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Cristina.

"Just sitting here with my penis. What about you?" asked Meredith.

"Hiding from Alex," said Cristina. "He's being annoying."

"At least it's not as bad a carrying around a penis," said Meredith.

Just then, a car pulled up outside and a man staggered out... A man practically covered in blood on his trousers.

Meredith and Cristina rushed outside and moments later, the man was on a gurney and Bailey was paged.

"Can I have security please," said Meredith into a phone.

Bailey walked up.

"What've we got?" asked Bailey, coming up to the gurney.

"Take a look," said Meredith.

Bailey lifted up the blanket and then put it back.

"Ok let's get him to surgery. Meredith call the Chief and let him know we've got the rapist," said Bailey.

Meredith grabbed her cooler and headed off while the gurney went the other way.

_**During surgery with the rapist who had his penis bitten off by the girl he tried rapes.**_

"Why are we not attempting to re-attach the severed penis?" asked Doctor Bailey.

"Teeth don't slice. They tear. You can only re-attach a clean cut. If she wanted to slice him off with a knife," explained Cristina.

"Besides," said Meredith continuing. "The digestive juices didn't leave much flesh to work with."

"Right. So what do we do?" asked Bailey.

"Sew him up missing a large part of the family jewels," said Cristina.

"And his outlook?" asked Bailey.  
"He'll be urinating out of a bag for a very, very long time," said Meredith.  
"Not to mention he'll never be able to have sex again," added Cristina.

"Oh, too bad," smiled Meredith.  
"Shame," shrugged Cristina.  
"Let's all take a moment to grieve," said Bailey. _"_Clamp," she said seconds later.

Outside, the Chief had just come out of surgery and was scrubbing his hands when Burke walked up to him.

"Why?" asked Burke.

"You really want to know?" asked the Chief.

"I want to know why you stopped thinking of me as your number one." He paused. _"_Richard I do more in this hospital than any other surgeon..."

Richard _interrupted._ "You do only exactly as much as is necessary. You never take an extra step. You never give an extra minute. You're comfortable and arrogant. And it doesn't impress me. You wanna be Chief. Earn it," said Richard, before he walked away.

Down in the pit, Izzie had finally gotten her Chinese patient sewn up and said bye. Derek was sat with Alison, waiting for her to wake up and Burke was thinking out what the Chief just said when he saw Meredith pushing a gurney.

Down in the basement, Alex and Cristina were sat on the gurneys.

"My head hurts," groaned Alex.

"Maybe it's a tumour," said Cristina.

"Yeah, you wish I had a tumour," said Alex.

"Look, I'd rip your face off if it meant I got to scrub in," said Cristina.

Izzie, George and Meredith came and sat next to them.

"So the police say they can't send the crap crime scene guy down for hours. So I have to spend the night with the penis," groaned Meredith. Alex smirked and was about to say something. "Alex... Don't say it," said Meredith.

"Aw, it was too easy anyway," said Alex.

_"_Who here feels like they have no idea what they're doing?" asked George. In order, George, Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith raised their hands, "I mean are we supposed to be learning something because I don't feel like I'm learning anything," he added.

"Except how not to sleep," said Izzie.

"You know, it's like there's a wall," said Cristina. "The attendings and the residents are over there being surgeons, and we're over here being..."

Meredith continued "...suturing, code-running lab-delivering penis minders,"

"I hate being an intern," groaned Alex.

Just then, Bailey walked up to them and they grabbed their stuff and left.

Meredith headed back up to the nursery and when she saw the parents looking at their baby, she went to talk to them. This led the peds intern to talk to her and then go and get her supervisor. Fortunately Burke was just around the corner and soon the case was surgical and Meredith went off to do tests.

Izzie's Chinese lady came back and Izzie followed her to find her daughter with a cut on her head behind the dumpsters. The daughter spoke English and once it was explained that she was illegal, Izzie agreed to treat them outside. Meanwhile, Meredith watched as Burke gave the baby's parents good news and Derek was still waiting for Alison to wake up.

Later on, Bailey stood beside Burke overlooking the lobby.

"Do you think I'm too confident?" asked Burke.

"No," said Bailey, before sighing. "You're my boss."

"Anything you say in the next 30 seconds is free starting now," said Burke.

"I think you're cocky, arrogant, bossy and pushy. You also have a God complex and don't think of anybody but your damn self," started of Bailey.  
**"**But I-," said Burke.

"But what? I still have 22 seconds. I'm not done," said Bailey.

Down in the intern locker room Cristina was getting changed and George was brushing his teeth.

"Lost 5 patients on the code team today. I feel like the Angel of Death," said George, standing next to the locker, toothpaste on his cheek.

"George, 95% of all code patients can't be revived. Most of them are practically dead before you get there," said Cristina.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that when I was going on and on about how great it was going to be?" asked George.

"Cause you're George and I'm Cristina," said Cristina, walking out of the locker room.

Meredith was sat in the nursery, watching the baby as the peds intern walked into the room to check on him.

"His surgery is tomorrow," said the peds intern. "I really did think I was right you know."  
"I know," said Meredith. "We almost never are. We're interns we're not supposed to be right and when we are it's shocking."

"Are you?"... I mean being an intern do you feel...?" asked the peds intern.

"Terrified? One hundred percent of the time," smiled Meredith.

"Good. It's not just me then," smiled the peds intern.

"No," smiled Meredith.

"How is she?" asked Meredith, walking up to the Alison's room.

"No change," sighed Derek.

"Have you been here all night?" asked Meredith.

" Mm-hmm," he _paused_ "You know, I have four sisters - Very girly - Tons of kids. If I were in a coma, they'd all be here. I'd want them here. But to have no one... I can't imagine that," sighed Derek.

"I can," sighed Meredith

"Was it really that bad?" asked Derek.

"Hmm?" asked Meredith.

"Your mother?" asked Derek.

"She was never home and now she's never there," sighed Meredith.

"I've been meaning to ask how advanced," said Derek.

"Very she's in a home and I'm the only one who knows," sighed Meredith.

"You don't know me and I don't know you But you've told me something very personal about yourself that I'm sure you never expected to tell anyone. You probably never expected to see me again. So let me take you out and I can tell you details about me," said Derek.

"No," said Meredith.

"So we're kissing but we're not dating?" asked Derek.  
"I knew that was going to come up," sighed Meredith.  
"Don't get me wrong I like the kissing. I'm all for the kissing. More kissing, I say," he smirked.  
"I have no idea what that was about," said Meredith.  
"Is it going to happen again? Because if it is I'm gonna need to bring breath mints." He lowered his voice. "Put a condom in my wallet."  
"Shut up now," whispered Meredith.

"There's this baby up in the nursery. He's brand new - no one has neglected him or damaged him yet. How did we get from there to here?" asked Meredith. "She's wearing my shoes and somebody beat the crap out her, and she's got no body just like me."  
"You have me," whispered Derek.

Before Meredith could respond, Alison's monitors started beeping and Derek raced in and began shouting orders to get to an OR.

"I had to leave her skull flap off until the pressure in her brain goes down," sighed Derek.

"She's not going to make it is she?" asked Meredith.

"She's going to be fine," whispered Derek.

"If she ever wakes up," said Meredith.

"If she ever wakes up," sighed Derek.

"Burke, you wanna get that drink?" asked Derek.

"No," said Burke.

"Tomorrow?" asked Derek.

"Shepherd, you should know that Richard promised Chief to both of us," said Burke.

Derek smirked.

"But of course you already knew that," sighed Burke.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," smirked Derek.

"You're not the enemy," smirked Burke. "You're just the competition."

Meredith was up in the Chief's office to sign over custody of the penis before going to scrub in on Burke's surgery with the baby.

Derek walked into the rapist room and banged his hand on the bottom of his bed before going round the side.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news, is that Dr. Bailey stopped your bleeding. The bad news, is that we've given your penis to the cops. Have a nice life," he said, before walking out again.

George, Izzie & Cristina were there looking at the babies as well.

"Okay, fine. George and Izzie, you can move into the house," sighed Meredith.

"Yes. Yes!" exclaimed George.

"I can't believe she caved," squealed Izzie.

"Thank you," said George.

"I can't believe I caved," Meredith said to Cristina.

"I blame the babies - they make you toxic," muttered Cristina, before she walked off.

Derek was stood talking on the phone at the nurses' station outside Alison's room. When she opened her eyes, he hung up and walked over.

"Welcome back," he smiled.

Meredith was walking towards the elevator, where Derek is standing and she stopped in front of him.

"So... it's intense... this thing I have ... for, uh... ferry boats, I mean," said Derek.

"I'm so taking the stairs this time," she smiled, as she continued past him.  
"No self control. It's sad. Really," he smirked, as he got in the elevator.

Meredith walked out of the hospital minutes later, and went after her fellow interns as they head home after a long shift.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiny Little Details**

A little while ago I got this review.

You do know plagiarism is a crime? In other words copying a TV show word for word is illegal and kinda stupid when you think about it fanfiction is about creating a story, you're just typing out a story that is already been told.

I had to wait for this chapter to be posted but I would like to respond to the review regardless if the person who posted the review is reading. I do know plagiarism is a crime and I do know what it is. I do know fanfiction is creating a story and that is exactly what I am doing. Yes I'm re writing a story that has already been told but I'm making it mine own and changing certain details. Plus in the first five/six chapters I was finding my feet correct me if I'm wrong but from Chapter 7/8 I'll make it my own, I won't use quotes if I don't need to. I may use some but change them slightly. I say from Chapter 7/8 because at this time 4-7 have already been written. **20/06/2013.**

I made a decision not to have this chapter edited as my beta has 50 odd other chapters to do for me. However from Chapter 7 - has that is the chapter from where I stop using quotes well most quotes- will be edited. **25/07/2013**

_Chapter 4_

Meredith woke up scared to find Izzie hovering over her bed with a cup of coffee.

"George's room is bigger than mine," said Izzie.

Meredith sighed and got up, she tripped and fell flat on her face. She left her room and moved hurriedly down the hall with Izzie following her._ "_I have more clothes. I should have the bigger room," argued Izzie. They walked past George, who was guarding his door.

"I got here first," said George.

"It's Meredith's house, she should decide," said Izzie. George ran after them. Meredith goes down the stairs. George and Izzie following and arguing.

"My room is like, two inches bigger than yours," said George.

"You have a bigger closet!" exclaimed Izzie.

"So? Why is everything always a competition? I –" Izzie and George become background noise as Meredith zoned them out and entered her laundry room to rummage for some clean clothes_._"- you could put your clothes somewhere else!" exclaimed George.

"Everywhere else is filled with Meredith's mom's boxes," said Izzie.

"Meredith? When is your mom coming back to town anyway?" asked George. Meredith grabbed her clothes and started making her way back up the stairs._ "_Because maybe we can put her boxes in storage,"

"Or unpack a few things, make this place a little more homey. Some throw pillows, some lamps, a few paintings," Izzie said, following her up the stairs.

"Oh, paintings would be nice," commented George.

"Yeah. You have all this amazing stuff just packed away. In the back hall, I found this box with like a hundred tapes of your mother performing these amazing medical procedures," said Izzie. _Meredith walked down the hallway quickly and enters her bathroom._

"Really? We should watch them. Meredith do you want to watch –-" Meredith slammed the door in their faces. A moment later she opened it again to take Izzie's coffee from her and shut the door again "Meredith, do you want some privacy?"

"Morning', Dr. Bailey," said Derek as he walked up to the edge of the road where Bailey was also standing.  
Bailey holds up her hand, preoccupied "Shut up."

"You realize that I'm an attending and you're only a resident? That you work for me, right?" asked Derek.

"I know I've forgotten something," said Bailey "Something is happening today. I know I should know what it is but I just can't."

"Nice talking to you Dr Bailey," said Derek.

"It's in front of my face," said Bailey.

Derek goes to cross the road.

"Doctor," Bailey shouted pulling Derek out of the way of oncoming bikes.

"Now I remember," said Bailey.

Half an hour later there both in the hospital.

"Fools on bikes killing themselves. Natural selection is what it is," said Bailey, as she walked down the hall her interns trailing her.

"So what's up with the Nazi?" asked Alex "Is she off her meds or what?"

"You've never heard of the race?" asked George

"Excellent board, Well-timed, balanced, efficient. If all goes well we'll have an early night," said the Chief as he, Burke and Derek looked at the board.

Seconds later Bailey and her interns came down the hall.

"Chief The Dead Baby Bike Race started twenty minutes ago," said Bailey, before she walked off.

"Alright people it's dead baby bike race day," called the Chief.

"The Dead Baby Bar," said Meredith.

"Every year, they hold this underground bike race," said George.

"Don't you wonder why someone would name a bar something so disgusting?" asked Izzie.

"Keep your panties on, Nancy Drew," said Cristina.

"The race is completely illegal and-," said George.

"-Crazy, a bunch of bike messengers racing against traffic trying to beat each other for free shots of tequila," said Meredith.

"All-out, no holds barred competition. Sounds like fun," said Alex.

"Yeah, you would think that," said Izzie.

"The race, the race doesn't even have any rules. Except eye gouging. No eye gouging," said George.

Izzie laughed.

"Oh great, we're going to be trapped in the Pit bandaging up idiots when we could be up in the O.R.?" muttered Cristina.

"What kind of people engage in a race that has, as its only rule, that you can't rip out the eyeballs of another human being?" asked George, as he turned to help Alex try his trauma gown.

"Men, Georgie, Men," said Alex, as Bailey came up to them. George stopped helping Alex.

"I need someone to get up to OR floor. Chief needs a right hand," said Bailey.

Everyone puts there hand up.

"George," said Bailey.

"Ok the rules of trauma don't mingle with ER interns there don't know there ass from their oesophagus. Sew fast, discharge fast. Get bodies up to the OR. And don't let me catch you fighting over patients," ordered Bailey, before she walked off.

"Come on let's go," she called.

They walk into ER to see multiple traumas being wheeled about.

"Oh, it's like candy, but with blood. Which is _so_ much better," said Cristina.

"Oh my, God..," said Izzie.

Cristina spotted a patient "Mine."

"I saw him first!" said Izzie going after her.

"Woo I'll take that guy," said Meredith, as she noticed a man with spokes sitting out of his stomach.

"You'll have to beat me to him," said Alex, taking off.

"Heads his mine tails he's yours," said Alex

"Why do you get to be heads?" asked Meredith

"Because I have a head honey and you have a tail," said Alex.

"Excuse me," Meredith said to the patient as she close the curtain. "How do you manage to make everything dirty?," asked Meredith.

"Tails there are lots of other cases," said Meredith.

"So go get one. I was here first," said Alex.

"I am not backing down to do sutures all day while your up in the OR," said Meredith. "This is a surgical case and you know it."

"It's superficial. It's cool but it's superficial," said Alex.

"How do you know things haven't ruptured his peritoneum?" asked Meredith.

"Because he's sitting up and he's talking to us," said Alex.

The patient pulls the curtain back.

"Hello I was wondering if you could take these out and sew me up. So I can go and win my race," said the patient.

"We can't just pull them out," said Meredith.

Alex starts to pull them out. "We have to do some tests," said Meredith.

"Wicked," said the patient.

"It's superficial. Sew him up and let him finish his race," said Alex, before he walked away.

"Good man," called the patient.

In a trauma room. Cristina and Izzie are telling Burke and Derek about the John Doe. Derek does a quick exam and looks at the CT scan before turning to Burke and then telling the girls to do two tests and if he doesn't respond in six hours he needs to be declared brain dead.

Meanwhile George has made it up to the OR where the Chief is.

"Sir Dr Bailey sent me to assist you. Should I scrub in?" asked George.

"No I'm going to stuck her all day. I need you on the floor monitoring my pre and post ops," said Chief.

"Oh," said George.

"You got a problem with that O'Malley?" asked the Chief, as he scrubbed his arms.

"No sir," said George.

"There's a buddy of mine in room 4451 Lloyd Mackie. Give him whatever he needs," said the Chief.

"Yes sir," said George leaving.

"Mr Mackie," shouted George.

"Mr Mackie no smoking," said George.

"Why not?" asked Mackie.

"Oh my god... Your in a hospital," said George, taking the cigarette off him.

"Your point being?" asked Mackie.

"I don't know if you've listened to the surgeon-general lately, say in the past twenty years, but smoking is bad. Smoking will kill you," said George, as he put the cig in the bin.

"Liver cancer will kill me. Smoking will just speed up the process," said Mackie

"You're at the top of the donor list for a new liver. There's hope," said George.

"Sweetheart, I've been at the top of the list for... eight months. I'm not in a batter's cage. I'm in a dugout, about to be traded," said Mackie.

"You like baseball?" asked George.

"No!" said Mackie.

"Oh well the Chief wanted me to look in on you," smiled George.

"Richard is a dear old friend. He's been my doctor for thirty years," said Mackie.

"Well whatever you need I'm your man," said George. "Just name it."

"Well I'm sure I'll think of something," said Mackie.

Down in John Doe's room Cristina and Izzie continue to run tests.

"You've got a nice touch," said Viper. "Plus your a rocking babe."

"Seriously, do you think you have a shot here?" asked Meredith,

"I think I have a shot anywhere," said Viper.

"Look, you really have to let me take you for some test. Run a CT. You could have internal bleeding," said Meredith.

"No thank you, I've got a race to get back to." said Viper  
"Why? You can't win now anyway," said Meredith.

"There's a party at the finish line. Want to meet me there?" he asked.  
"One test. A CT. I'll have you out of here in an hour." smiled Meredith.  
"Can't do it, gotta go!" said Viper.

"Well, you realize you're leaving against medical advice and I strongly urge you to stay." said Meredith.

"The frat guy said I could go," said Viper.

"The frat guy's an ass. Okay, well, you have to sign an AMA form," said Meredith, looking for the form.

"Darling', I will do anything you want me to," whispered Viper.

"What is it with you guys and your need to dirty everything up?" asked Meredith."

"I don't know. Maybe it's just testosterone, eh?" said Viper.

"Maybe," said Meredith. You might want to see a doctor about that, too."

"Come here," said Viper taking the form off her and signing it. "There."

He handed her the form back and he got up, took a few steps towards the door but turned back abruptly. He grabbed Meredith and kissed her who just holds her hands up in protest. "That was for good luck. Don't worry, darling, you'll see me again," he said, before he strode out of the room."

"For your sake, I hope not!" Meredith called after him.

She shook her head and cleared up the bed dumping the rubbish in the bin. She then looked up and found Derek watching though the window. He came to the door opened it and closed it behind him.

"What do you want?" asked Meredith.

"You make out with patients now?" asked Derek

"What, are you jealous?" asked Meredith.

"I don't get jealous," smirked Derek.

"We had sex once," Meredith pointed out.

"And we kissed in an elevator," added Mark.

"Yes, and that one," said Meredith.

"So go out with?" asked Derek.

"No," answered Meredith.

"I almost died today one of those bikes almost ran over me. I came very close. How would you feel if I died and you didn't get a chance to go out with me?" asked Derek.

"God get over you yourself already," groaned Meredith.

"C'mon!" exclaimed Derek.

"It's the chase, isn't it?" asked Meredith.

"What?" asked Derek,

" The thrill of the chase. I've been wondering to myself, why are you so hell-bent on getting me to go out with you? You know you're my boss. You know it's against the rules. You know I keep saying no. It's the chase." explained Meredith.

"Well... its fun isn't it," smiled Derek.

" You see! This is a game to you, but not to me. Because, unlike you, I still have something to prove." smirked Meredith walking off.

"It's not a game," called Derek.

Up in the OR, Cristina and Izzie get consent from Bailey to find the family of the John Doe so they can do a harvest surgery. Meanwhile done on the surgical floor Alex walks up to the nurses station where George is hiding/charting behind a chart.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex.

"Hiding. There's this VIP patient- he likes me," said George.

"That's good right?" asked Alex.

"No he's likes me, likes me," said George."

"Go for it man, get yours. I'm down with the rainbow. George gives him a strange look

Oh, are you not gay?" asked Alex

"No," said George.

"Really? Dude, sorry," said Alex, before he walked off and Cristina walked up.

"Uh, Cristina? Do you... do you think... does Meredith think I'm gay?" asked George.

"Are you?" asked Cristina

"No," said George.

"Really?" asked Cristina.

Cristina and Izzie start talking to a nurse about their John Doe and when George finds out they have a potential donor he asked for the blood type. As Cristina walked away, George started to look in Mackie's file.

Izzie sat back with the John Doe and started talking to him begging him even though he couldn't hear her to stay alive for the next couple of hours.

An hour later he begins to crash. Izzie spotted Meredith walking past and called her in. Once the situation was explained Meredith said Izzie should let him go.

"We can't do anything to help him," said Meredith. "It's not our place to make that call."

"He's a person. We're doctors. We should have every right to make that call," said Izzie.

"Screw it," said Meredith. "I'll get the dopamine you get the blood. We'll transfuse him," said Meredith.

The next morning George examines Mackie while Mackie flirts with him and then George leaves. Izzie and Meredith meet up with Cristina to talk about the John Doe. He needs heart surgery if he's going to be a viable organ donor. Izzie says she will find the family if Meredith and Cristina get him into surgery.

Izzie walked off up the stairs while Meredith and Cristina start talking about who they can get to do the surgery.

Minutes later Meredith and Cristina open the door to the men's room.

"Dr Burke," said Meredith, looking at the floor.

"Hello!" exclaimed Burke.

"Ok," said Meredith backing out.

Cristina opens the door. "Dr Burke I know you're busy but our John Doe needs a aortic repair," said Cristina.

"The guy from this morning?" asked Burke. "Isn't he legally dead?"  
"Yeah he's kinda still around," said Cristina. "We gave him two units of pRBCs and put him on pressors," said Cristina.

"On whose orders?" asked Burke.

"Mine," said Meredith.

"You get a brain dead John Doe a blood transfusion without consulting anyone. And now you want me to repair his heart?" asked Burke.

"Well yes," said Cristina.

"You do enjoy crossing the line don't you?" asked Burke.

"He is an excellent candidate for organ donation," said Meredith,

"I am a surgeon, I save lives. This guy is already dead. Now, this is the men's room. Either whip one out or close the door," said Burke.

Meredith and Izzie leave.

"You're asking my advice?" asked Derek in an amused tone.

"Yes," said Meredith.

"Now whose chasing?" asked Derek a smile on his face.

"Not funny. This is important," said Meredith.

"You want to get around Burke? You've gotta find a way to get the Chief involved. You have to go out with me as well" said Derek.

"Thank you and no," said Meredith, walking away.

"What I'd do?" asked George, as he started to eat his sandwich outside.

"How close a match is for the liver is your guy to our John Doe?" asked Meredith.

"Very. Same type, same size. UNOS couldn't find a better match Why?" asked George.

"He's the Chief's VIP right?" asked Izzie.

"Right," said George.

"How much would you kill to get in on a transplant surgery?" asked Cristina.

"You underestimate me. I'm not a baby, I'm your colleague. You don't have to manipulate me. If you want something all you have to do is ask," said George.

"We want you to go over Burke's head to the chief," said Izzie.

"Ask me something easier," said George.

Moments later George was stood outside the scrub room waiting for the Chief to come out and when he did he started talking.

"Sir," said George.

"O'Malley. How's Mackie?" asked the Chief.

"Fine. Sir actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," said George.

"I kinda think that... Me and the other interns...We think," stuttered George.

"O'Malley I'm not getting any younger," said the Chief.

"We found Mackie a liver," said George.

Down the hall Izzie, Meredith and Cristina are watching.

"We are so going to hell. Burke's sending us straight to hell," said Meredith.

"On an express train," added Cristina.

"If it works," said Izzie.

Alex walks up to them.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex.

"Nothing," chorused Izzie, Cristina and Meredith as they watched as the Chief stop Burke.

"Yes," said Izzie.

The Chief walked off, Burke looked at George who turned and walked off. So Burke turned and set his eyes on the three girls.

"Oh crap," said Cristina they turned and ran off.

Burke started to walk off.

"Dr Burke," called Alex running after him. "Dr Burke."

Half an hour later Burke is doing the surgery and Alex as scrubbed in. Meanwhile up the gallery the other four interns are watching.

"George, you did good," said Izzie.

"I'm going to have to dodge Burke for the rest of my career. He could kill me and make it look like an accident," said George.

Just then a nurse walked into the gallery.

"The police called they've identified your John Doe and his wife is on the way," said the nurse.

Izzie and Cristina run out. An hour later the wife turned up. She talked to Izzie about her husband and Izzie told her they could hold of till morning but if there was still no change then they would like to talk about organ donation. Meanwhile up in room 4451 the Chief goes to talk to Mackie about his possible new liver. Down in the locker room Meredith as just got changed when Alex comes into the room.

"God! I smell good! You know what it is?" asked Alex. He looked at Meredith. "It's the smell of open heart surgery. "It's awesome. It is awesome. You gotta smell me," He walked up behind Meredith and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to smell you," said Meredith.  
Alex nuzzled her hair _"_Oh, yes you do," Meredith turned around, grabbed Alex by his shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"You have _got to be kidding me_! Okay. I have more important things to deal with than you. I have roommates, and boy problems, and family problems," Alex yawned and acted bored by her. "You want to act like a little frat boy bitch? That's fine. You want to take credit for your saves, and everybody else's? That's fine, too. Just stay out of my face."

The door opens revealing Derek who watched. Meredith grabs Alex's chin so he looks at her directly. "And for the record, you smell like crap!"

She turned to go back to her locker and they both see Derek looking at them. Derek walked in a little and motioned to Alex as if to say what just happened.

She attacked me," said Alex. Meredith rushes to really attack him now.

"Meredith, Meredith, Meredith!" he exclaimed, he grabbed her arms before she reached Alex and she lets him push her back. He turned back to Alex. _"_You know you might want to leave. Before I change my mind and let her beat you to a pulp with her tiny ineffectual fists."

Alex leaves the room.

Derek turned to Meredith and looked at her and she looked back.

"What?" asked Derek.

"Nothing," said Meredith, as she continued to get her stuff.

"It's just." said Meredith, looking at Derek who looks straight back. "Nothing."

Meredith leaves and goes home.

"Oh this one is skin grafting," said Izzie, holding up a tape. As Meredith closes the front door.

"Skin grafting now way I've never seen that done before," said George.

"Are those my mother's surgical tapes?" asked Meredith.

"We should watch the skin grafting one first," said George."

"Where did all this stuff come from?" asked Meredith.

"Oh, I unpacked some of your mother's things. I was upset, and when I'm upset I like to nest," explained Izzie. Meredith stared then started taking down pictures that have placed around the room. Izzie finds another tape."Ooh, Hemipelvectomy."

George grabbed the tape from Izzie "I think we should watch this one first."

"No. No. We're not watching my mother's surgery tapes! We're not unpacking boxes! We're not having long conversations where we celebrate the moments of our lives!" exclaimed Meredith. She grabbed a beer of the table and handed it to George "And use a coaster!"

"I ordered Chinese food," called George, as Meredith stormed upstairs.

"I hate Chinese food!," shouted Meredith. Izzie and George try not to laugh but they can't help it.

The next morning. Meredith and Cristina walked into Seattle Grace talking about George and Izzie."

"They're everywhere. All the time. Izzie's all perky and George does this thing where he's helpful and considerate. They share food, and they say things, and they move things, and they breathe. Ugh, they're, like, happy," explained Meredith.

"Kick them out," said Cristina

"I can't kick them out, they just moved in. I _asked_ them to move in," said Meredith.

"So what, you're just going to repress everything in some deep, dark, twisted place until one day you snap and you kill them?" asked Cristina

"Yep," said Meredith.

"This is why we are friends," said Cristina.

They walk past Alex.

"Why is the Nazi making us stay in the pit two days in the row?" asked Alex.

"Leftovers," said Meredith,

"Leftovers," said Alex.

"Gotta get the cyclists who were too drunk, too stupid or to scared to get themselves to a hospital yesterday," said Meredith.

"She gets to do a freaking organ harvest," said Alex, pointing at Cristina.

"It kills you, doesn't it?" asked Cristina.  
**"**What?" asked Alex.

"That two women caught the harvest," said Cristina.

"No, it kills me that anybody got the harvest but me. Boobs do not factor into this equation. Unless, uh, you want to show me yours," said Alex.  
Meredith and Cristina looked at each other.

"I'm going to become a lesbian," said Meredith,

"Me too," said Cristina.

An hour later Kevin (John Doe's) wife Mrs Davidson is in the hospital as Cristina talks to them about organ donation. Meanwhile George is back up in Room 4451 examining Mackie again. It's the day of his liver transplant and Mackie is flirting with him again. George tells him he's not his type. While Izzie, Burke and Cristina pre pare Kevin for his harvest surgery.

Meanwhile down in the pit.

"What's Viper doing here?" asked Meredith.

"Probably crashed his bike. Again," said Alex.

"How long as he been waiting?" asked Meredith.

"I don't know. I've been busy on real cases," said Alex.

Meredith started to walk towards Viper and called out his name.

"Viper are you ok?" called Meredith, as she got to him.

He stood up and slipped falling unconscious. Blood tricked out his mouth and Meredith pulled up his top to see a large abscessed wound.

Minutes later she found herself on the gurney, straddling Viper as she put pressure on the wound.

"Alex go," she said. Alex just stared. "Alex push the damn gurney," shouted Meredith.

Alex snapped back and pushed the gurney. The trauma nurse shouted for someone to move and minutes later they were in the OR.

The Surgical team was prepping, for Viper's surgery, this included Dr. Bailey. Meredith was still straddling Viper.

"Well, this is a new one. Somebody get her off my patient," said Bailey. Meredith climbed down. "Ah Meredith, go get cleaned up and scrub in. Alex, get back downstairs."

"Yeah, but I helped," said Alex.  
**"**Helped? Yeah they tell me down in the Pit that you only want to take the hot cases. In every pack of interns there's always one fool that's running around trying to show off and Alex, this time that fool is you. Get out," ordered Bailey, Alex stormed out. "Somebody get me something to stand on, lower this table. The mountain's going to have to come to me."

Meanwhile a couple of rooms down Mackie is waiting for his liver.

**"**Richard... you're a good friend. The best," said Mackie.  
**"**Shut up and count backwards already, Mack," said Richard.

Next door to Mackie's room. Kevin is ready to transplant. About half an hour into the surgery. The liver is taken out and George is the one to receive it. He carries it carefully next door. Five minutes later Mackie receives his new liver and Burke continues the harvest surgery and at the end Izzie and Cristina stay to sew him up, for his family.

Izzie and Cristina go to inform Kevin's family they can see him now while across the waiting area Bailey and Meredith tell Viper's friend's he's going to be ok.

It's the end of another day. Meredith is getting ready to leave in the locker when Derek comes in. As the door closes Meredith looked and they started at each other for a second.

"It's not the chase," said Derek.

"What?" asked Meredith, wiping her hands with hand cream.

"You and me. It is not the thrill of the chase. It's not a game. It's...it's your tiny ineffectual fists. And your hair," said Derek, walking up to her.

"My hair?" asked Meredith smiling.

"It smells good. And you're very, very bossy. It keeps me in line," he said, his eyes glancing down at her lips. He leans in and kisses her.

"I'm still not going out with you," said Meredith.

"You say that now," said Derek, before he walked out of the locker room.

"Crap I'm falling for him," thought Meredith, as she watched him leave.

Up in 4451 Mackie wakes up.

Meredith goes back to her house to find her room mates and Cristina watching one of her mother's surgery on the TV.

"Cristina made us," said George.

"What are we watching?" asked Meredith. "Ooh this is the one where my mother."

"Literally pulls this guy's face off," said Izzie.

"Yeah," said Meredith sitting down and grabbing some popcorn.

They laugh, talk and watched surgeries into the night.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiny Little Details**

**Chapter 5**

Another day, another early start. Izzie was walking around in her underwear. She walked into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush while George was in the shower.

"Was that my toothbrush!" called George as Izzie walked out.

Meredith sealed an envelope containing a check for her mother's nursing home.

"Coffee?" asked Izzie, walking up next to her.

Meredith looked at her, then at her underwear. "Hello Kitty."

**Half an hour later they are out the hospital.**

"You don't understand. Me - gonads! You - ovaries!" exclaimed George, as they got out of the car at the hospital.

"Oh, that reminds me. We are out of tampons," said Izzie.

"You're parading through the bathroom in your underwear, when I'm naked in the shower!" said George.

"Can you add it to your list, please?" asked Izzie.

"What?" asked George,

"Tampons!" exclaimed Izzie.

"To the list. It's your turn," explained Meredith.

"I am a man! I don't buy girl products. I don't want you walking in while I'm in the shower. And I don't wanna see you in your underwear!" said George.

"It doesn't bother me, okay? Look at me in my underwear, George. Take your time, it's no big deal," said Izzie.

Twenty minutes the interns are ready to start work.

"You are the first person they see in the morning. You say please. You say thank you. You apologize for waking them up. You make them feel good about you. Why is that important? Cause then they'll talk to you and tell you what's wrong. Why is that important? Because then you can tell you're attending what they need to know during rounds. And why is that important? Because if you make your resident look bad, she'll torture you until you beg for your mama. Now get out there. I want pre-rounds done by 5:30 am," explained Bailey.

"Morning Dr Model," said Alex, as Izzie opened her locker.

"Dr Evil Spawn," said Izzie.

As Izzie stretches Alex noticed a tattoo on her lower stomach and shines his pen light over it. "Do they airbrush that out for the catalogs?"

"I don't know what do they do for the 666 on your skull?" asked Izzie, as she walked off.

"I'd better get good patients. Yesterday I had two guys with colostomies. Had to change dresses every fifteen minutes," said Meredith.

"I'm going to be in surgery. Today is my day," said Cristina.

"On what?" asked Meredith.

"Like I'd tell you," said Cristina.

"What do you know?" asked Meredith.

"I know that I was here at 4.00 and you didn't get here till 4.30," said Cristina.

"Tell me," said Meredith.

"No," said Cristina, leaving the locker room.

Meredith followed her and bumped into Derek.

"Your here early," she commented as they began to walk down the hall.

"I have a chordotomy at 5:00. I'll be out at 6:00. I thought I might buy your breakfast before your rounds," said Derek.

"I've already eaten," said Meredith.

"What'd you have?" asked Derek.

"None of your business," laughed Meredith.

"You a cereal person? Straight out of the box? Or all fruit and fiber-y? Pancakes? Do you like pancakes?" asked Derek.

"Fine, leftover grilled cheese. Curiosity satisfied?"

"That's sad. It's pathetic. A good day starts with a good breakfast," said Derek.

"Look, I'm not being seen with you in this hospital. Outside might be a different story. Learn it, live it. It's unprofessional," said Meredith

"I'm just an attending getting to know one of his interns," said Derek. "So a different story?"

"He slept with the intern," said Meredith. "Yes."

"Barely knew her," said Derek.

"And it should stay that way here," said Meredith.

"You want me to be professional? I'll be professional," said Derek.

"That's what I want," smiled Meredith.

"Then that's what you get," said Derek.

"You're gonna be late for your chordotomy," said Meredith.

"So breakfast tomorrow?" asked Derek.

"I'm in early. Day after?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah," said Derek.

"You know about my mother. I know nothing about you. I want details," whispered Meredith.

"You have more details than most," said Derek.

"Derek!" whispered Meredith.

"Ok fine details day after tomorrow," he whispered before raising his voice. "Nice talking to you, Dr. Grey," he said, before he walked off.

Behind them Bailey is searching for a missing chart and it is Cristina's hands as she goes into the patient's room.

"Do you always come in like that banging the light on?" asked the patient.

"Are you Elizabeth Fallon?" asked Cristina.

"What does my chart say?" asked Liz rolling over and taking her sleeping mask off.

"Says you used to be a nurse here," said Cristina.

"A scrub nurse," said Liz sitting up.

"And you have abdominal mass consistent with pancreatic cancer," said Cristina.

"Oh, and you are hoping they're gonna give me a Whipple. Pancreatic duodectomy. This hospital sees those...maybe once every six months. That's why you got here at 4:30, huh?" asked Liz.

"4:00," said Cristina, as she examined her.

"Grabbed my chart before anybody else could see it. Impress Dr. Burke with your pre-round exam so you'd be the logical intern for him to ask to scrub in. Ha-Ha! I know all the tricks, doctor," said Liz.

"Yang. Cristina Yang," said Cristina.

"I'll call you Cristina. You call me Nurse Fallon," said Liz

Meanwhile Izzie is ordered out of a patient's room because she was in a magazine bikini photo shoot.

"There needs to be some rules," said George.

"So, what we can walk around in our underwear on alternate Tuesdays? Or you could see bras, but not panties? Or are you talking Amish rules? Because if you think you're gonna get Izzie to cover herself...," said Meredith.

"The amount of flesh exposed is not the point. You have to do something, it's your house," said George.

"It's my mother's house," sighed Meredith.

"Meredith!" exclaimed George.

"Do you like Izzie? Is that was this is about? You have a crush on Izzie?" asked Meredith in a teasing tone.

"Izzie? No! I don't like Izzie. Izzie? No! She's not the one I'm attracted to," stuttered George.

"Not the one. So there's a one?" teased Meredith.

"This is not... Look, there just have to be some rules," said George.

"O'Malley, Grey get down to Trauma. Shepherd needs you," said Bailey.

"Shepherd's in surgery," smiled Meredith.

"He got pulled before he could start," said Bailey.

Alex, George and Meredith walk into the Trauma room. And see a guy on the bed with what looks to be nails in his head.

"Those look like," said Meredith looking at Derek.

"Nails," confirmed Derek.

Ten minutes later Derek has ordered Alex and George to dig up research and Meredith to say with Jorge and keep him calm.

Up in Liz's room. Cristina is doing rounds with Burke. Until Burke stops her and Liz tells him and the Chief Cristina stole her chart and was hoping for a Whipple. Burke ordered Cristina to do tests and left the room with the Chief.

Back down in Trauma Jorge wife Sona has arrived.

"So," whispered Meredith.

"What?" whispered Derek.

"So much for breakfast," she whispered.

"You had grilled cheese," whispered Derek.

"If I hadn't of that I might have had breakfast with you," whispered Meredith.

"Really?" asked Derek.

"Who knows," said Meredith.

"Get a history from her before you scrub in," whispered Derek, pressing a kiss to Meredith's hair.

"Ok," whispered Meredith, smiling.

"Thank you," whispered Derek, before he walked off.

Up in the research room.

"23, 23 people have accidently shot nails into their head," said George.

"Attempted suicide doesn't count," said Alex.

"So, Grey and Stevens really walk around in their underwear?" asked Alex.

"Um... Not all the time. I mean, some of the time. But not all the time," answered George.

"Sexy underwear?" asked Alex.

"Yeah..." replied George.

"And they just let you look at them?" asked Alex.

"Well, uh... yeah," said George.

"Like sisters?" asked Alex.

"No! Not like sisters. Uh... no! I don't think of them like sisters," stuttered George.

"But they're no coming on to you?" asked Alex

"Not exactly," said George.

"They don't expect you to do anything," said Alex.

"No, but...," said George.

Alex interrupted him "Like sisters. Just like sisters."

Minutes later they are on the phone to Shepherd.

"There's been 23 cases but one was suicide," said Alex.

"That doesn't count," said Derek.

"You have to watch for bleeding and infection," said George.

"The quicker you get them out the better," said Alex.

"So basically I'm on my own," said Derek, hanging up.

Minutes later Cristina sat down in the gallery to watch. She started talking to George about Burke and then about the guy with nails in his head until Alex poked his head though the gap. "BWA HA HA! It's Hellraiser!" he was promptly pushed backwards by Cristina's hand.

Cristina was sat there for a few more minutes before Burke turned in one of the sits and started talking to her. She then left to do more tests of Liz and Izzie walked in.

"Here, my share of the grocery money. When are you going?" asked Izzie.

"Tonight," replied George.

"Okay. Seriously, George. Please don't...," said Izzie.

George cut her off "Yeah, could we not talk about it here?" asked George.

"What? Tampons?" asked Izzie.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" asked George.

"You're a man, we know." said Izzie and everyone in the room starts to laugh.

"Talk about shrinking the salamander," said Alex leaning forward.

"Your mom's a bigger woman," said Liz as she saw Meredith come into her room.

"You were her scrub nurse," said Meredith.

"Liz Fallon come in," said Liz.

"Meredith Grey. She wanted me to send her regards," said Meredith.

"That doesn't sound like her," said Liz.

"Excuse me?" asked Meredith.

"Well, the Ellis Grey I know didn't have regards for anyone except Ellis Grey. But you know that already, don't you? Where is she now?" Liz asked.

"Travelling," lied Meredith.

"Travelling?" asked Liz.

"Yeah," said Meredith.

"Huh. Is she practicing?" asked Liz.

"Not so much," said Meredith.

"Oh. Doesn't sound like her, either. She was all work, just like me. She never left the hospital. But you know that, too, don't you? Is she well?" asked Liz.

"She's fine," lied Meredith.

"Good," said Liz

"Just wanted to send her regards. Take care," said Meredith, before she left the room.

The next morning.

Izzie is once again walking round in her underwear and standing in the bathroom while George is in the shower.

"Tampons, tampons. I reminded you before you went. " said Izzie.

"I forgot when I got there," said George.

"No!" She opened the shower door "No, you were so passive aggressive!"

"Naked! I am naked in the shower!" exclaimed George.  
Izzie closed the shower door. "Just tampons, George! I really needed tampons. God!" Meredith entered the bathroom "I'm not riding in the same car as him."  
Meredith looked at Izzie, who was standing in her underwear. "If you're going like that, you're not riding with me either. Where are the tampons?"

"He didn't buy them," sighed Izzie.  
Meredith to George "You didn't buy them?"  
"Men don't buy tampons!" exclaimed George.  
Izzie opened the shower door again, and George falls over "You know what? You're gonna have to get over the whole man thing, George! We're women! We have vaginas! Get used to it!" she exclaimed before, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving George lying on the floor of the shower.

"I am not your sister!" he shouted and he slammed the shower door closed.

At the hospital Derek walked up to Meredith so they could and check on Jorge.

"Grilled cheese again?" asked Derek as he walked up to Meredith.

"Cold pizza," smiled Meredith.

"Is he awake?" asked Derek.

"Even better," said Meredith.  
"Really," said Derek.

Once they enter Jorge room they find him awake and Derek finds he is able to see. Derek says they need to send him for an MIR to check for residual bleeding. Elsewhere Cristina is banging in Liz's room again.

"You don't wake a patient like that. What do I have to do to get through to you?" asked Liz.

"Cut me some slack. I was on call last night. I didn't get much sleep," said Cristina.

"Oh, stop whining. You'd rather be here, and you know it. What you got waiting for you at home? Boyfriend?" asked Liz

"Nope," replied Cristina.

"A girlfriend?" asked Liz.

"Nope," said Cristina.

"A pet? Family?" asked Liz.

"A bed," replied Cristina.

"We got plenty of beds here. I don't feel sorry for you. This is who we are. This is our lives," said Liz.

Down in the locker room Alex has posted photos of Izzie from her photo shoot all over the locker room.

**Izzie** _to Alex after he posted copies of her magazine ad all over the locker room_ "You wanna see it? You really wanna see it? Fine! Let's look at that tattoo up close and personal, shall we?" _She ripped off her shirt and threw it at Alex_ "What are these? Oh, my God! Breasts! How does anybody practice medicine hauling these things around? And what have we got back here? Let's see if I remember my anatomy." She took of her pants "Gluts, right? Lets study them, shall we? Gather around and check out the booty that put Izzie Stevens through med school!" Alex looked down ashamed "You wanna call me Dr. Model? That's fine. Just remember that while you're still sitting on two hundred grand of student loans, I'm out of debt," said Izzie before she went into the bathroom.

Meredith and Derek find a tumour is Jorge's scans. While Derek is explaining the best thing to do, the downside and the other options he noticed Meredith tear up slight and wipe a tear from her eyelash.

Once they have left the room.

"Are you ok?" asked Derek.

"Yeah I'll be ok," said Meredith, leaving to Liz's room.

"I told my mother about you. She remembers you very well," said Meredith.

"Of course she would. Ellis Grey never forgot a thing," said Liz.

Meredith started to laugh "Mmm. Oh…. I'm sorry. It's not really funny. It's not funny, but..."

"What's her diagnosis?" asked Liz.

"Alzheimer's, early onset," replied Meredith.

"And she doesn't want anyone to know," said Liz.

"No. She's in a nursing home and I'm the only person she'll allow to see her," said Meredith.  
"But if I know Ellis Grey, she made the nursing home sign a contract to that effect," said Liz.

"You know my mother well," smiled Meredith.

"What a bitch!" laughed Liz and Meredith laughs with her.

Little while later Cristina, Izzie and Meredith are sat and stood outside. Cristina mumbling about her Liz was brought to the hospital to die and flicking though the magazine that has Izzie's magazine ad in it.

"You are eight feet tall. Your boobs are perfect. Your hair is down to there. If I were you I'd walk around naked all the time. I wouldn't have a job, I wouldn't have any skills, I wouldn't even know how to read. I would just be... naked," said Cristina.

"It's makeup. It's retouching," said Izzie.

"You get that we hate you, right?" said Cristina.

Izzie goes in to do her surgery and Cristina goes to check on Liz.

"They were never gonna operate," said Liz.

"You could have told me," said Cristina.

"What fun would that have been? Think of it as a hazing ritual," said Liz.

Then Liz's crashes and despite the fact her chart says DNR Cristina attempts to resuscitate her.

Down with Jorge and Sona they have deicide on surgery for the tumour. Meredith tries to speak to Sona to explain that Jorge won't be Jorge if he has the surgery. He'll lose his memories. Derek comes in and Sona exclaims that he will still be her Jorge. Derek leads Jorge away and explains that Meredith is just trying to help and she knows what you will go though because her mother has Alzheimer's. Then he goes to speak to Meredith.

"I understand that you know what they might go though but you need to keep personal things out of work," said Derek. "Can you do that or do you need to be taken off the case?"

"No I'll be fine," said Meredith.

Izzie has made it to the scrub room and is stood talking to George.

"You said, 'I am not your sister'. Do you feel like I was emasculating you?" asked Izzie.

"No. I'm too masculine to be emasculate," said George.

"I'm sorry," said Izzie.

"Guess you put Dr. Model to rest," said George.

"Guess I did," said Izzie, before she scrubs in and goes to help with the surgery. Saving the patient's nerves.

Meanwhile up in Liz's room Cristina calls time of death.

Down in the scrub room Izzie and Bailey are scrubbing out.

Bailey to Izzie, about Mr. Humphery "Of course, now you know every time he gets a rise, he'll be thinking of you."

Sona and Jorge are taking photos before surgery, Burke is talking to Cristina about Liz and Meredith is walking with her mother.

George gets out the shower to find Izzie sat on the toilet brushing her teeth and just wrapped a towel round his waist and said "You'd better not be using my toothbrush." and walked out.

Izzie took the toothbrush out of her mouth to look at it smirked and contained to brush her teeth.

Meredith went for her breakfast date with Derek.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Tiny Little Details**

**Chapter 6**

Today was the day Meredith held a heart, however due to tiredness she dozed for a spilt second, she thought nothing off it until after surgery she found that her fingernail had popped a glove. Today was also the day that she found out that her mother's estate, finances and medical were now being signed over to her while her mother was still lucid enough to consent.

"George I need more ice and chips," said Izzie, coming into the gallery.

"Who else did you invite?" asked George.  
"Izzie, we said the list was jocks only. Surgery, Trauma, Plastics. Who else?" asked Cristina.  
"Just some people from Peds." replied Izzie.  
"You invited the preschoolers to Meredith's house. The next thing you'll say is you invited the shrinks." retorted Cristina.  
Izzie looked away.  
"She invited mental defects. This party's DOA." Cristina groaned.

"Meredith thinks this is a small meet the boyfriend thing. Did you clear this with her?" asked George.

"No but I will," said Izzie. "I promise."  
"Why are you wasting the weekend your boyfriend is in town on a party? Is he bad in bed?" asked Cristina.

"No I just want him to meet some of my friends," smiled Izzie.

"Right sixty geeks in scrubs are your friends," laughed Cristina. Her pager goes off. "Bad sex sucks for you."

Alex entered the gallery.

"I heard there's a party tonight at Meredith's house," said Alex.

"A party really?" asked Cristina.

"News to me," lied Izzie.

"No party," said George eating his fruit.

"We losing her or what?" asked Alex, looking down at the heart surgery.

Down in the OR Burke fights to get his patient back.

After Meredith has scrubbed out she heads to the elevator with George and she bumps into Derek on the way.

"Hey I heard you did a CABG with Burke. Did you get to hold the heart?" asked Derek.

"Yeah," replied Meredith tiredly.

"It's an amazing feeling you never forget your first time," said Derek, as he ate his pasta salad.

"Pretty great just to watch," commented George, as he pushed the button for the elevator. "Viscous thrills you know."

"Yeah," commented Meredith. At Meredith's lack of response Derek looks concerned.

"See you later," said Derek, as Meredith got into the elevator. He still looks concerned.

"Bye," said Meredith.

As she rode in the elevator she tells George what happened with her finger when she was holding the heart. George reassure her everything was ok, the woman was fine but neither of them look convinced.

Minutes later George is viewing a lung CT with Bailey while Alex and Derek are looking over a guy with chronic pain in his back. Alex reckons he's a junkie to a certain medicine Derek agrees but says they have to treat him anyway. Elsewhere George is talking to the lung patient while Meredith is still worrying about the heart patient and goes to check on her vitals and Izzie is rounding on a patient,

"Mr. Sturman, let's see about getting you out of here today. How are you feeling?" asked Izzie.  
"Pretty okay, except I don't think I ever want to have a bowel obstruction again." he said.

"Really? Wow. Because we get people in here all the time requesting them." joked Izzie.

"So you keeping down clean fluids?" asked Izzie, as she examined him. He nodded. "And my all time favourite question to ask a patient. Have you pooped yet?"

"I'm not sure," replied Mr Sturman.

"I think you probably no," smiled Izzie. "Passed gas?"

"Yes," he replied quickly.

"Really yes? Because if I bring in my handy lie detector," said Izzie.

"Ok no," replied Mr Sturman. "And I shouldn't lie I know. I went to medical school."

"You went to med school?" asked Izzie, as she filled in his chart.

"Yeah dropped out last year at clinical. Too many hours and I was staring into the ice cold eyes of divorce," he answered.

"Wow," said Izzie.

"I do research now. I have a life and a family. No offence," he said.

"No none taken. I'm one of those people who believe you can have both," said Izzie.

"Maybe so. But your first responsibility is always going to be your patient," said Mr Stunman.

Izzie leaves Mr Stunman's room as she left she bumped into Dr Burke, who once Izzie walked off place a coffee next to Cristina who was charting at the nurses' station. She looks at him.

"It's just coffee," he said.

"Good," replied Cristina.

"Ok," said Burke.

"Ok," echoed Cristina.

Burke walked off and Cristina watched but as he went past the wall she picked up the coffee and he backtracked a few steps to see her walking off drinking it.

Meredith washes her face in the intern locker room - to wake herself up. While George is observing the lung patients minor balle surgery. He listens to Dr Bailey explain what Dr Webber is doing until Dr Webber come across something. They open her up and find a scrub towel under her lung left there from her pervious surgery.

After the surgery George is responsible for patient while Cristina is sent to look at files to see who was on Mrs Drake's last surgery. However George puts his foot it when he tries to find out how long it will take as he is technically of at six. Bailey asks if she is invited to the party and George says yes. Bailey walked and so did Cristina.

Elsewhere Izzie is on the phone. "Yeah ok good 14 cases. What kind I don't know an assortment."

Alex walks up behind her.

"Microbrews local make sure they throw in some bar nuts," said Alex.

"I'm ordering office supplies," smiled Izzie.

"Sure you are," said Alex, as he walked off.

Izzie repeats what Alex said down the phone. She says seven o'clock would be better than five and then Mr Stunman walks past but he's had no luck. He wonders that if he as had any luck if he can go to the party. Izzie laughed, he walked off and Derek walked into the hallway to hear his pain patient in pain. Minutes later he is shouting at Karev to go and treat the patient no matter if he is a junkie.

With George he's reassuring Mrs Drakes that everything was going to be ok and Critsina checked files to find out Burke closed up on the initial operation. She took her finding to Dr Bailey while across the hospital Meredith was charting at a nurse's station when Derek walked up to her.

"Hey you ok?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," answered Meredith.

"Are you sure because you seem not ok," answered Derek.

"I'm fine CABG was long," said Meredith.

"Well, let me take you out to dinner tonight. You can tell me all about it. Real food, waiters, big chunks of carbs in a basket." said Derek.  
"I can't." answered Meredith, she started to walk away.

"Forget about the party." said Derek, coming after her.  
"You know about the party?" asked Meredith.  
"Your friends will be at the party. You and I can be alone somewhere else." said Derek.

"How do you know about the party?" asked Meredith.

"Everyone knows. Thanks for not inviting me, by the way. That felt good. Dinner, think about dinner, perfect opportunity." Derek answered.

"Well," said Meredith, her pager beeped she checked it and took of as Derek walked off.

It was Mrs Patterson and when Meredith got there she found out there was swelling and bleeding and then she did something she shouldn't. As they took Mrs Patterson back to OR. Meredith blurted out that she thought she had punctured the heart. It was all bad timing on her case as Mr Patterson was stood right behind her.

Burke lays into her in surgery. The chief comes in he wants them both in his office in the morning with legal. Burke tells Meredith she needs to review patient history, talk to the husband and apologue profusely. She goes to review her history and talk to the other interns. As Meredith walked off to take a phone call Izzie walked up.

"So the beer's coming at 7:00 and some of the floor nurses are bringing wine." said Izzie.  
"You invited nurses? Ugh." groaned Cristina.  
"Did you clear this with Meredith?" asked George,  
"A few more people isn't going to make a difference. Okay? A party's a party." smiled Izzie.  
"The bigger the party the less time for bad sex with the hockey player." smirked Cristina.  
"Would you stop saying that." said Izzie.  
"Okay." said Cristina.

"Hey, Hank and I have great sex, all the time. In fact we'll probably have sex after the party, or during the party." said Izzie.  
"As long as you clear it with Meredith." said George.  
"Hank just needs to realize that doctors can have fun. We're not all workaholics with God complexes." said Izzie.  
"We ARE workaholics with God complexes." commented Cristina.

Meredith was stood on the catwalk on the phone.

"And the notary can be there at 6:30 too? And the home's physician will be there attest to her mental competency. Okay, is there anything else I need to bring besides my license? My chequebook. 6:30, I'll be there." She hung up as Derek walked up to her.

"I heard," said Derek

"Its a notary thing, a thing to get notarized," said Meredith, thinking Derek had heard her conversation.

"I'm talking about the heart thing. You wanna talk about?" asked Derek "Wait what notary thing?"

"While my mother is still lucid enough she has to sign everything over to me," sighed Meredith.

"You want me to come with you?" asked Derek.

"No it's ok," sighed Meredith.

"You sure?" asked Derek.

"You could wait outside or stand back in the room. The support would be nice," smiled Meredith.

"So when?" asked Derek.

"6.30?" asked Meredith.

"I'll be there," smiled Derek. "You don't want to talk about the heart thing?"

"At dinner after the notary," smiled Meredith, walking off.

Meredith went to talk to Mr Patterson who refused to talk to her saying it was her fault and his wife was in the best shape having lost hundred the previous year. He then walked off.

Derek and Alex said they were discharging their patient who was now in no pain while Izzie went to see if Mr Stunman had pooped yet she then got told to discharge Derek's patient.

"You paged me?" asked George, walking up to Izzie.

"I'm gonna be a while. Do you think you could get home to sign for the beer?" asked Izzie.  
"Why don't you have your boyfriend sign for it?" asked Alex, sneaking up on them.  
"You have a very annoying way of sneaking up on people. Maybe if you were a little less creepy." said Izzie.  
"I wouldn't come anyway. I hate big parties." said Alex.

"Is Meredith the only person in the hospital who doesn't know the size of this thing?" asked George.  
"I'm telling her." said Izzie.  
"You can't. She's gone already." said Cristina.

"What? Already?" asked Izzie.  
"I think she had an errand to run." said Cristina, before she walked off.  
"You don't think Meredith's really going to mind about the party, right?" asked Izzie.  
"I want you to make it very clear to her that I had nothing to do with this party. Nothing." said George.

Meanwhile Meredith and Derek have gotten to the nursing home. They find out that everyone is there except her mother isn't lucid. She's back in her attending days and needs to get to surgery. Derek stood by the doorway and watched as Meredith spoke with her mother.

"I couldn't come earlier in the day. I have a job and a life. I'm here now," said Meredith, turning to her mother.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow when she's lucid," she the carer.

"Why did she put this off for so long? And why did you let her? Doesn't it strike you as slightly irresponsible?" asked Meredith. "What the hell is wrong with you people!"

Derek goes after her. "Meredith hey, hey."

She turned around and Derek pulled her towards him.

"Why don't we get some pizza and you can come and sleep at mine," said Derek.

"I can sleep at mine," said Meredith.

"With that party going on?" asked Derek.

"Your right. But only sleeping no sex," said Meredith.

"You need clothes for tomorrow?" asked Derek.

"Yeah," said Meredith.

"Stop at yours. I'll get the pizza and meet you there," he smiled.

Meredith nodded and headed off. As she pulled up at her house she saw all the people.

"Izzie I'm going to kill you." she muttered.  
Then Derek phoned.

"My pain guy had a bad fall. I have to go in and do surgery," said Derek.

"So no pizza?" asked Meredith.

"Probably won't take long about half an hour," said Derek.

"I'll get clothes and come back to the hospital," said Meredith.

"Meet me at the ferry boat dock," said Derek.

"Ok," said Meredith, hanging up.

At the hospital.

"See it?" Derek asked Izzie and Alex.

"It's hard to miss," said Alex.

"A little more than he bargained for," added Derek.

"Maybe he's lucky. Maybe this is his way out of the hole.

"The hole? Interesting expression," said Derek. Izzie looks on.

"My father was into smack pretty heavy. He was a musician. It's tolerated in his line of work. Not good for the family at home," explained Alex.

At Meredith's

"Where is Izzie?!" shouted Meredith.  
"She didn't clear it with you?" asked George.  
"This was supposed to be a meet-the-boyfriend, get together little thing." said Meredith.  
"I... Iz-izzie has a lot of friends." stutter George.  
"Izzie doesn't know this many people!" exclaimed Meredith.  
"I told her to clear it with you." said George,  
"I'm wasn't staying anyway. You guys are cleaning up tomorrow," she said, turning to go upstairs.

Half hour later she was at the ferry dock and waiting on Derek. Twenty minutes later she was rewarded when he pulled up.

"We're going on the ferry. You want to car pool or go in your car?" asked Derek.

"I'll leave mine here," smiled Meredith, grabbing her bag and clothes.

Minutes later they were on the ferry.

"So you live over here?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah when I left New York. I didn't want the high city life. I went for a walk were we are going on my second day in Seattle and found some land. I feel in love with it bought and now have a trailer on it," said Derek.

"A trailer. Really? Wow. So what made you leave New York?" asked Meredith.

"Um," said Derek.

"Touchy subject?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah but if we are going to be involved you need to know," said Derek.

"Please hear the whole story before you comment and keep an open mind," said Derek.

Meredith nodded.

"About a few hours before I left New York I had been married for eleven years to a lady called Addison. I went home one day and something didn't feel right. As I walk up the stairs I know what I am going to see. But then I step on a jacket. Then I know that when I walk into my bedroom I'm not only going to see that my wife is cheating on me but she's cheating on me with Pete who happened to be one of our friends. We're currently at the end of the divorce, just waiting for the final papers and I want nothing to do with her ever again," said Derek.

"Thank you for telling me," said Meredith.

"Your not going to freak or run?" asked Derek.

"No running. Just warn me if she is going to turn up in Seattle," said Meredith.

"I hope she doesn't but I will if I know," said Derek, as they head back to the car to drive to Derek's trailer.

They spend the next couple of hours eating and talking about their childhoods, Meredith's with a workaholic mother and Derek's happy childhood but no dad. As two hours turned into three Meredith starts to drop off.

"Derek," murmured Meredith.

"Yeah?" asked Derek, from his spot on the bed next to her.

"I'm glad I'm here tonight," she mumbled, before she dropped off.

"I am too," he whispered, before he also succumbed to sleep.

Next morning. Derek got Meredith to sit down and have a proper breakfast.

**"**When's your meeting with the chief?" asked Derek.  
**"**In an hour," answered Meredith.

Over at her house.

_Izzie comes in "_Holy mother of destruction."

"You missed Doctor-palooza," said Cristina.

"Apparently, you didn't," said Izzie.  
"**Meredith will** probably never speak to you again," said George.

"Where is Mer anyway?" asked Izzie, sitting down.

"Don't know. She came, she shouted, she got some clothes and left," said George.

Back at Derek's.

"That heart wall shouldn't have torn," said Meredith.

"Anything in the patient's history?" asked Derek.

"Husband says she was in the best shape of her life. She lost 100 pounds last year," said Meredith.

"100 pounds in a year, how's her muscle mass?" asked Derek.

"Dr. Grey made a huge error," said the lawyer.  
"And she reported it," said Dr Burke.  
"Too late. And in front of the patient's husband," retorted the lawyer.  
"But she reported it. She spoke up. Five years ago, as a CT fellow, I had a nagging feeling that I didn't check the body cavity of a lung patient closely enough before I closed. The patient seemed fine post-op and I was in a hurry. And yesterday, you and Dr. Bailey pulled a towel out from under that patient's lung. Why didn't I report it at the appropriate time? Maybe because I was afraid that I would be called into a meeting where some hospital lawyer's fear of liability could end my career. Even great doctors make mistakes. And when we do, we've got to have a chance to be able to speak up without fear of retribution. Or everyone suffers. Dr. Grey spoke up," confessed Dr Burke.

Minutes later the meeting was over and Meredith walked out. She headed towards the other interns when Derek called her over.

"How'd it go?" asked Derek.

"Yeah. One month's probation," answered Meredith.

"Good, that's good," smiled Derek.

"Yeah," smiled Meredith.  
"I'll see you later," he added, before walked off.

Meredith told the interns what happened mentioning that Burke saved her. Bailey told them to get to work before holding Cristina back to say that Burke was always going to tell the Chief about the towel and he was waiting for the right time. Information was power.

A couple of hours later Meredith was at the nursing home as her mother signed the papers. Elsewhere Mr Stunman had popped, Alex and Derek's patient agreed to go to rehab and Cristina locked herself in an on call room with Burke saying thanks for the coffee and then one thing lead to another.

Once everyone's shift had finished Meredith - despite saying she wouldn't, George, Izzie and Critsina found themselves at Meredith's cleaning up.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiny Little Details**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 7**

It's a new day and at Meredith's Izzie is getting ready well George is trying to juggle coffee outside of Meredith's room. As he tried to knock and hold to cups in one hand, one cup promptly tips sending the scaling hot liquid down his legs."

"Ahh! Hot!" he muttered.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just ask her out?" asked Izzie, as she walked past.

Minutes later George and Izzie were changed and almost ready to go. Meredith however wasn't up.

"She'll be late," said George.

"Depends if she's actually up," said Izzie, as she put on her shoes?

"Should we wait?" asked George.

"No we'll be late, answered Izzie. "We're not her mother and boyfriend at least not yet."

"I said I'm not interested," said George.  
"Life is short. George. Do you really want to die before you ask her out." said Izzie, grabbing her bag.  
"I do not want to ask her out." lied George.  
"Do you really want to die a liar?" asked Izzie with a smirk, as she walked past him.

"I'm not a... I'm not dying!" exclaimed George.

However ten minutes later Meredith pulled up at the hospital, walked off and then came back to her car having forgotten something. She retrieved the item and turned to see Derek stepping out of his car.

"Crap."  
"Crap?" asked Derek.  
"Hi! I'm late." answered Meredith.  
"You're avoiding me." said Derek  
"I'm late." said Meredith.

"You didn't answer my phone call last night," said Derek, walking with her.  
"I fell asleep," said Meredith. "I'm just late."

"Do you want to go out again?" asked Derek, as they got to elevator.

"Yes. Crap! I'm late." muttered Meredith, turning to run up the stairs.

"Take your time. Think about it." smiled Derek, turning to the elevator.

Meredith rushed to get changed while Cristina was getting changed across the hallway having just slept with Burke.

"That was definitely worth being late." said Critsina.

"Thanks," said Burke.

Cristina then rushed out.

"You're late," said Meredith, as Cristina rushed into the locker room.

"So are you," muttered Cristina.

"I know," said Meredith.

They quickly got dressed and headed to join their other interns. As they head to a patient room Bailey lectures them on staying professional. When she opened the door to the room they saw why the patient had a giant tumour literally. They are all surprised when Alex is very nice to the patient.

Later on they find out he was on call last night when Annie came in.

Minutes later Bailey and her interns except Alex who was treating Annie walked out and headed to there next patient. While Cristina hung back to get on the surgery. Burke told her what she needed to do and she went to get a patient history of the mother.

Their next patient is a patient who had, had heart surgery. Izzie presented and when Bailey asked what Izzie was going to do. Izzie prescribed her course of treatment.

Once they were finished there they headed to Mr Levangie's room. He was a Parkinson patient in for a intraspinal catheter as he had spinal pain. As Derek introduced the group to the patient is case rested of Meredith for a brief second.

George presented, Izzie was asked a question she had no answer. Derek's graze rested on Meredith who reeled how to treat the pain and what the treatment would do. At her prescription Derek smiled, said she was assisting. His pager beeped he glanced at Meredith once more and he headed out.

Up at CT Annie was listening to Alex calling her warped and sick though the intercom. While Cristina was getting patient history and Meredith was talking to her patient. She walked out when the patient's daughter comes after her.

"Dr Grey, she said.

"My dad seems to like you. He's always liked skinny blondes," said the daughter. "Is that rude. I'm sorry I'm so tired." apologized the daughter.

"Did you want to talk about your father surgery?" asked Meredith.

"Could you talk to him about DBS. The doctor mentioned it and I researched it. It could help all his symptoms and not just his pain," said the daughter. "He's a candidate but he's scared. He can understand surgery on his back but his brain there are is risks but his quality of life," trailed off the daughter.

"There's isn't any," said Meredith.

"It's getting worse," said the daughter "Next month is my wedding, my mother is already gone. I want him with me to walk with me maybe that's selfish but you don't know what it's like having a parent watching him spill away," said the daughter.

"My mother has Alzheimer's it's not the same but I know what it's like to see her slip away," said Meredith.

As she said this she didn't noticed Dr Webber walking past or come to a stand still behind the daughter before carrying on.

"I'll talk to Dr Shepherd," said Meredith.

"Thank you," said the daughter.

Up in a room Bailey, Burke and Derek are reviewing Annie's scans and decide to operate. Burke headed out, as does Derek and Bailey who all walk off. Meredith is waiting outside to talk to Derek about Mr Levangie. She headed after him and started talking as they walked.

"Mr Levangie, the Parkinson's patient could he be a candidate for DBS?" asked Meredith.

"Yes but he doesn't want it," said Derek.

"Oh the daughter just wanted us to talk to him about it with again. She really wants him at her wedding next month and she doesn't want to watch him slip away. I understand what she's going though so I just wanted to check with you," said Meredith, as her mind flashes over the conversation.

"Well you welcome to talk to him but don't push," said Derek.

"Chief Webber," said Meredith suddenly, coming to a stop.

"What?" asked Derek, pulling her out of the way of others.

"The daughter said you don't know what it's like seeing parent watching them slip away. So I told her I understood what she was going though because of what my mother has. I've just remembered Dr Webber walked past and stopped for a spilt second behind the daughter before walking on," whispered Meredith.

"So the Chief might know," said Derek. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"He's the reason my parents split well him and her job," muttered Meredith, as they continued down the hall.

"Webber had an affair with your mother," whispered Derek.

Meredith nodded. "She said she would leave my dad and he should leave Adele so they could be together. Webber loved my mum I think but he couldn't leave Adele. I was five, my mom was devastated she couldn't live with herself, she brought home two scalpels and she was so clinical and slit her wrists in the kitchen in front me and I had to wait till she passed out to phone an ambulance, she got treated at Seattle Pres and we moved to Boston," whispered Meredith, as they near Mr Levangie's room.

"Did you think about dinner tonight?" asked Derek. "We can talk more than."

"Yeah," smiled Meredith.

Up in Annie's room Burke is telling Annie about the surgery. She agrees to have it as long as Alex isn't in the operating room. Burke agreed but once outside he talked to Alex to find out what happened. Alex admitted to having said some not so nice things while she was having a CT, he hadn't realized the mic was on. He got banned from the OR for a week when Cristina came up with history. When she called the patient fatally lazy Burke gritted his teeth and walked off calling George to go prep Annie.

As George preps Annie he finds out why she put of going to the hospital for so long. He said he too put things off until the last possible minute. When Annie enquired what he answered.

"I've had this thing for my roommate since day one," said George.

"Your pathetic love life is not equal with my record breaking tumour," answered Annie.

The interns are sat at together at a table eating when Alex sits next to them.

"Are you on the tumour surgery?" he asked Cristina.  
"Don't sit here," replied Cristina.

"No way you get to scrub in?" asked Izzie.

"Yeah," answered Cristina, eating.

"You do what I did everyday and you get to scrub in. He wants to sleep with you," smirked Alex.

"Why are you still here?" asked Cristina.

"I'm eating," said Alex.

"If I push him of his chair. Will I get in trouble?" asked Cristina.

"If you made it look like an accident probably not," answered Meredith.

George comes and starts stuttering about going out and drinking trying to cheer Meredith up as she looks unhappy and when she walked of the rest of the interns start laughing at George's failed attempt to ask Meredith out.

Once Meredith's got to Mr Levangie's room she hears Derek asking him about DBS. Mr Levangie bluntly and promptly says no. Derek left, the daughter gets upset tries to reason with her dad who refuses and leaves and Meredith said "It is your life but it's her life too and you have a chance to get better here and all she's asking you to do is try." With that Meredith walked off to find Derek.

"So George tried to ask me out earlier," said Meredith, as she stood next to him.

"I'm your boss," said Derek.

"For a moment your not. Your something," said Meredith.

"Out he tried to ask you out?" asked Derek.

"Yeah," laughed Meredith. "He was stuttering about going out drinking mostly at me. So I gathered he was trying to asking me out."  
"What did you say?" asked Derek.

"Nothing you paged me," smiled Meredith.

"You should tell him your having dinner with you boyfriend," said Derek, as he turned to walk off.

"Is that what you are?" asked Meredith.

"Defiantly," smiled Derek, as he went to scrub in for Annie's surgery.

As he started to scrub in Meredith came into the scrub to tell him Mr Levangie agreed to DBS. But that they had to that day or he would leave and never come back.

Meanwhile Izzie and Alex had the run of the floor.

"This sucks," groaned Alex.  
"Oh well, I'm not your biggest fan either," said Izzie.  
"Not being stuck with you. That everyone else is in surgery," grumbled Alex.  
"Well that is your own fault. But we do have the run of the floor," smiled Izzie.

Alex opened his mouth to say something when a patient leaned over the side of his bed and threw up. "I'm changing," muttered Alex. "Page me if you need me."

"Will do," smiled Izzie.

Alex walked off towards the locker room.

"You are so my favourite person today!" Izzie said to the patient.

Up in procedure room Mr Levangie was prepped for his DBS. Meredith stood in front of him. Meredith grabbed his hands and promised to stand in front of him. Derek got ready to drill.

"Ok Mr Levangie. Just take a couple of deep breaths and focus on the pretty girl," said Derek, looking at Meredith. "My pretty girl," he thought.

Annie was eight hours into her surgery while Derek was trying to find the spot in Mr Levangie brain that was controlling his motor function. Minutes later they have found it and his motor function is restored. Once his head has been closed they take Mr Levangie back to his room.

Derek got paged back to Annie's surgery and Meredith gestured to him to go.

"You did great toady," smiled Derek.

"Go," smiled Meredith.

Derek walked off.

"Tell you what Blondie if you don't marry him I will," said Mr Levangie as they got in the elevator.

Minutes later Derek was in surgery and Meredith was sat next to Alex.

While Izzie had raced into the heart patient's room as he was coding. She had to perform a produce bedside to get out a clot in his chest.

"Ha O'Malley looks like he'll fall in any minute," laughed Alex.

"Are you really as shallow and callous as you seem?"

"Oh, do you want to go out for a drink later, and hear about my secret pain?" asked Alex.  
"Does that line ever work for you?" asked Meredith.  
"Sometimes," muttered Alex.  
"Oh. Must be because you look like that." smirked Meredith.  
"Like what?" asked Alex. She gave him a look and he laughed. "So is that a yes?"  
"No. I can't, I'm seeing someone," answered Meredith.  
"Look, if you don't wanna go out with me just say so, you don't need to lie," said Alex.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I don't want to go out with you... but I am seeing someone," answered Meredith.

Just then Izzie walked into the OR to tell Burke about Mr Harper. Burke left. Alex went down to the scrub room.

"You did a bedside operation and didn't page me. Want the credit for yourself?" yelled Alex.

"I paged you 50 times," yelled Izzie. "If you'd of answered you would have known!"

Alex glanced at his pager. "I forgot to change the battery," he muttered.

"You forgot!" yelled Izzie. "You're a lazy, arrogant and hateful man!" "Hateful!" With that she left the scrub room.

"Life here is never dull," smiled Derek.

Izzie walked out and Alex stood and watched the surgery. Until Annie bleed out and he ran to get some more blood but he was too late. Burke re-operated on Mr Harper. While Bailey and George went to speak to Annie's mom.

Later Burke walked into the on call room he had seen Cristina go in minutes before hand. When he walked in she was stretching her back muscles. They started talking and she sat down.

"Look, I'm just...What is this...that we're doing here? What is it?" asked Burke.  
"You need a definition? You... really want to be that guy?" asked Cristina.  
"Lock the door," ordered Burke.

Outside Alex and George were exiting the hospital.

"Do you know where Meredith is?" asked George.

"Forget it man. She's seeing someone," said Alex.

"What. No she's not if she was I would have seen him. We live together," stuttered George.

"She told me so herself Georgie boy," shrugged Alex, as he walked off.

Half an hour later when George got home and grabbed two beers to share with her Alex's comment proved right as Meredith wasn't in her room.

She was stood in the parking lot waiting for Derek by his car.

"So dinner?" asked Derek, as he reached her.

"Wine, sunrise and a view of the ferryboats?" asked Meredith, pulling a bottle of wine out of her bag.

"You remembered my thing for ferryboats," smiled Derek.

"I did but I do need to eat," she added.

"We can pick something up," he smiled.

They proceed to his car and he opened the door for her before getting in himself and backing out, before driving into the night.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Tiny Little Details**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 8**

Meredith yawned, scrunched her eyes up and stretched in the bed as she woke up. Well she stretched the best she could in the arms that encased her. The night well morning before had been well it was kind of fuzzy now but it had been great. Wine, sunrise, Derek and sleep.

She opened her eyes to look at the man beside her and smiled. Who would have thought that dark and twisty Meredith would have fallen in love.

However now, now she needed to pee and go to work. She wasn't the hot attending sleeping next to her, she couldn't choose to start later, but he couldn't either because her car was at the hospital and so she needed him to drive her.

She started to wiggle to get out of his hold but when his hold tightened she knew he was ok.

"Where you going?" he mumbled, into the pillow.

"I need to pee," she giggled. "Plus I need get to work so you have to get up."

She got free and when she came back from the toilet, she squealed as he tugged her into the shower.

Half an hour later travelling coffee cups in hand and toast clamped between teeth they were ready to head out.

"I like it here," said Meredith. Derek looked at her as he drove down the road towards the dock. "It's nice, quiet and peaceful."

"Exactly why I chose it," smiled Derek.

Thirty minutes after a relax full ride over to the hospital Meredith was just on time.

"Hey were you last night?" asked Izzie.

"Hmm?" asked Meredith, as she rushed to get changed.

"You didn't come home," said Izzie.

"Oh um," answered Meredith.

Her answer was cut off as Bailey entered the locker room to dish out assignments.

"Karev Yang and O'Malley clinic and Stevens and Grey your with me," assigned Bailey.

The interns rushed to finish getting ready so they could get to their assignments.

Bailey split her post ops, charting and tests between Izzie and Meredith. Meredith was sent to the pit for a consult while Izzie had to do a procedure on a guy who had swallowed his girlfriends keys to prevent her leaving him. The girlfriend was stood ranting and ranting about his many flaws. Which made the whole procedure even more executing not just for Izzie but also for the patient.

Meanwhile Meredith was dealing with controlling and concerned parents. While the mother was nit picking at the daughter, the father just wanted his daughter to be well. Until Meredith shut them out of the examine it was then she found the cause of the stomach pain, a recently done surgery in Mexico and after ordering a CT she found cause. A stapled stomach indicating the girl had a gastric-bypass - but a bad one at that. As Meredith and Bailey went to deliver the news to the parents Izzie located and successfully extracted the keys and set the girlfriend away.

Alex and Cristina never made it to the clinic because as they though the lobby they passed a guy dripping blood from a gun shot wound - only to find out seconds later it was a scheduled shot and pain was his ethos.

Due to her flu Cristina was almost sick as Alex and the patient - Digby started to talk about their bonded history of wrestling in Iowa. She handed over to Alex and left the ER.

Meanwhile George was no up in Neuro as a little girl called Jamie had come in with her parents from across state to see Dr Shepherd. Their girl was having seizures only located in her left leg. So while George tracked down new scans Derek got wind of a certain surgeon who might be heading to Seattle and he headed straight to the Chief's office.

Now Derek had respected the Chief until he had heard from Meredith of the affair that had spilt up her family and he would be damned if the guy brought in the woman who spilt up his marriage - maybe even ruin what he was building with Meredith.

But once he got there he could see the Chief had Meredith in there and Derek could hear every word they were saying and he knew what they were talking about - her mother.

He could see Webber and Meredith hashing it out, he really wanted to rush in and support Meredith but he knew that would just add to the issues. He watched as Meredith abruptly cut off in the middle of sentence to glance at her pager before excusing herself and leaving the Chief's office only to bump into Meredith.

"You ok?" he asked.

"You heard?" asked Meredith.

Derek nodded.

"Great if anyone else heard it'll be all the hospital in half an hour," sighed Meredith, as they hurried along to Meredith's destination.

"As far as I noticed I was the only one outside," said Derek. "It's going to be ok you know."

"I know because I have you," smiled Meredith. "So did you want me or the chief?"

"Chief I've heard rumors he's brining Addison to Seattle for a surgery and then to lure her as a department head. I don't want anything else to do with that woman especially not in the middle of a divorce. She ended our nearly dead marriage by sleeping with Pete and I'll be damned if she gets wind of us and tries to ruin that," sighed Derek.

"Good luck he's in a pretty bad mood," shrugged Meredith.

"I want to come clean to him about us as well but not until after the divorce," he said.

"I'll think about it but I have surgery now," smiled Meredith.

"Good luck," smiled Derek.

"You too," nodded Meredith, as she headed into the scrub room.

Derek stalked towards Richard's office he knew it was big risk going in when he knew the chief was in a bad mood. But he also knew if he kept his cool there less chance that Richard would blow up.

"Chief you got a minute?" he asked at the open door.

"Sure," answered the Chief.

Derek came in and shut down the door and stood in front of the door.

"I've heard some conflicting reports that Addison is coming to the hospital," said Derek.

"That's true," said the chief.

"When?" asked Derek.

"Tomorrow she'll be here for a week," said the chief.

"And you didn't think to tell me. You didn't think it would be a conflicting issue?" asked Derek.

"She's your wife Derek," said the chief.

"As far as I'm concerned she is my ex wife. I swore when I left New York I would have nothing to do with her other than to sign divorce papers. I would like to be off when she is here," said Derek.

"I can't do that Derek I need you in," said the Chief.

"I don't want her anywhere near me," said Derek.

"I'll tell her," said the chief.

"I'm serious she comes near me to talk about the divorce or how sorry she is for breaking apart our dead marriage I'll walk out until she leaves," said Derek.

"Guess I can't offer her a contract," sighed Richard.

"If you do you'll lose your heard of Neuro. I get you want to be the best but there are other great neonatal surgeons out there who aren't Addison. I just can't be in the same hospital as her," said Derek, before he walked out to head to his surgery.

As Derek scrubbed in Meredith was scrubbing out putrid goo from her patients bowel all over hair. As she went to the locker room to shower down in Derek's OR George stuck to his guns and practically accused the anesthesiologist of drinking on the job. Derek threw him out and paged Bailey for a new intern.

Meanwhile in the locker room Izzie was gossiping about Derek, his wife and his divorce. Bailey walked in Meredith had just washed her hair and was ready to get back to work, Izzie stood talking about Derek and Cristina was lay on a bench.

"Shepherd needs a new intern," said Bailey.

They all turned to volunteer Bailey saw the dreamy look on Izzie's face - she was out, Shepherd won't want to work with a fan girl, Cristina looked like she was about to throw up.

"Grey hemispherectomy OR with Dr Shepherd," said Bailey.

"I need to talk to the parents," said Meredith.

"I'll do it. Go," said Bailey.

Meredith headed out.

"Yang go home, Stevens stop gossiping," ordered Bailey, as she left.

Up in Digby's room Alex found a recent and highly infected tattoo on Digby's leg. They rushed him to ICU and his body began to respond to the antibiotics. However half and hour later he went into multi system organ failure and could not be resuscitated.

Derek smiled under his mask as he saw Meredith come into his OR. She'd worked him the last three days, he liked working with her not because she was his girlfriend, she was the intern to beat, she was good at her job - probably because of her mother. However she was different to her mother, Derek had meant Ellis when he was a resident she was very strict, clinical and professional. Meredith was better because she was warm and caring as well as professional.

It was halfway though the surgery that Derek noticed Jamie waking up and every time he went to say something he would trail off, Meredith would finish his sentence. Derek called to Dr Taylor and when Meredith walked round to speak to him she found him asleep. After minutes of shouting his name, Dr Taylor woke up and sorted out the anesthetic, ordering a near by nurse to get him coffee but Derek kicked him out.

The rest of the surgery went smoothly and once finished Derek motioned to George to meet him in the hall way. He slyly flirted with Meredith as they scrubbed out and then went to apologize to George.

After the surgery Meredith had an uneventful hour charting while across the hospital a devastated Cristina found she was pregnant. However a little while after the hour was up Meredith found herself back at Derek's eating steak, fries and salad.

She was lost in her thoughts about Derek and the future when a hand landed on her arm, the fry she had in her hand went flying and she jumped.

"Lost in thought?" asked Derek with a grin.

"Hmm," answered Meredith sheepishly.

Derek chuckled.

"What?" asked Meredith.

"Just your reaction when you came out of your thoughts," said Derek.

"I was just thinking," smiled Meredith.  
"I could see that," smiled Derek. "About?"

"Me, you the future," answered Meredith.

"Speaking of the future. The not so distance future, tomorrow. Addison is defiantly coming," said Derek.

"That's what you wanted to speak to the chief about?" asked Meredith.

Derek nodded. " She's here for week but Richard won't let me off," explained Derek.

"He shouldn't have to. Yeah you don't want to work with or see her but the hospital needs you," said Meredith.

Derek nodded.

"Hey we'll get though this," said Meredith. "It's just a hill in our relationship."

"And the hospital is what a mountain?" grinned Derek.

"Shut up. You know what I'm trying to say," laughed Meredith.

"Yeah it's just an obstacle," smiled Derek.

"A small obstacle," stated Meredith.

"God forbid she brings Pete with her though," groaned Derek.

"Why don't we forget about her," said Meredith. "And enjoy the time we have while she's not here. Food, wine and each other."

"Cheers to that," smiled Derek clicking his wine glass against hers.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Tiny Little Details**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 9**

"She's pregnant. We're not even divorced yet and she's already pregnant," ranted Derek. "Was she pregnant when you last saw her?"

"I haven't seen her for a while man. She moved to LA," said Mark.

Derek was on the phone to his best friend Mark.  
"Least she brought the divorce papers with her," sighed Derek.

"All done and dusted?" asked Mark.

"Yes," answered Derek.

"So you can be with your intern now," laughed Mark.

"Hey your one to talk what with you and your med student," said Derek.

"Ok we're both dating ladies younger than us," laughed Mark.

"Yep I've gotta go got surgery," said Derek.

"Talk to you later I'm taking Lexie out for lunch," said Mark.

"What did you say her names was?" asked Derek.

"Lexie Grey," said Mark.

"I'll see if she's any relation Meredith," said Derek.

"Could be who knows man I'll catch up later," said Mark, as he hung up.

It would be very ironic Derek thought if he and Mark were dating family members. He remembered Meredith mentioning she her father had a new family now wife and two daughters - perhaps Mark's Lexie was one of them.

Derek was mulling this over as he headed to his surgery. Briefly drawn in by his thoughts he didn't watch were he was going and bumped into the second person he really didn't want to see - Pete.

"Sorry man," said Pete.

Derek looked up and his face set in a scowl.

"Well today just gets better and better doesn't it," he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I accompanied Addison on her trip," said Pete.

"Obviously, You know what I don't have time for this, I have surgery," said Derek, walking away.

His process was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"You know she came onto me," said Pete.

"Let go of my arm," whispered Derek. "I don't care you came onto who it's done. I should thank you by the way." He yanked his arm out of Pete's grasp.

"Thank me?" asked Pete.

"Your the reason the marriage ended but it was already dead anyway. You were my way out. Now if you'd excuse me I have lives to save," said Derek, walking off.

He was seconds from entering the scrub room, the scrub room where he could see his girlfriend he was lucky enough to have her on his service all week.

"Derek," said a voice.

He turned to see Addison.

"What do you want?" asked Derek.

"I'm sorry," said Addison.

"Sorry for what sleeping with Pete or bringing him here?" asked Derek.

"I'm sorry for running our marriage if I hadn't of slept with Pete. We could have saved the marriage," said Addison.

"Don't be. It was already dead Addison. You've moved on and so have I let's just drop it," sighed Derek.

"Your seeing someone?" asked Addison.

"That is none of your concern. Now if you'd excuse me I have surgery," said Derek, before he pushed open the door to the scrub room.

"You ok?" asked Meredith.

"I'm scrubbing in with you I will be," whispered Derek.

"So you still think this guy has a clot in his spine?" asked Meredith.

"Yes you don't?" asked Derek.

"I don't but sometimes you have trust the other's person instincts so I'll go with you on it," said Meredith, before she entered the OR.

Turns out Derek was right the guy did have a clot and they removed it and after the surgery he could feel his legs again, he could move his toes.

Meanwhile across the hospital Addison was crying because Derek at moved on - she blamed her hormones, but her and Pete knew it was because of Derek. Pete wasn't mad or upset Addison was crying over her ex husband, he was all she had known for the past eleven years and now she was starting a new life in LA with him and their kid, it would be hard but they could do it. But only if they were both 100% committed to it. Which is what Pete needed to find out.

"Do you want him back?" asked Pete.

"No.. I'm just... He was... life with him was all I knew for the past fourteen years," said Addison.

"It's going to take some getting used to," said Pete.

"Yeah, besides if I want him back which I don't he's moved on. He didn't say it but he didn't deny it when I asked him he was seeing someone," sniffed Addison.

"You just wanted him to be pining over you," said Pete.

"I guess," sighed Addison. "But I have you now and our baby."

"Let's go home?" asked Pete.

"Let's go home," smiled Addison.

Just as they were walking though the hospital with Richard and George is with them, Izzie came up to them.

"Excuse Dr Shepherd we need you fast," said Izzie.

"It's Dr Montgomery," said Addison.

"It's Cristina one of our interns she's collapses," said Izzie.

"Why do you need me?" asked Addison.

Izzie looks down and then back at her. Addison realizes what she is trying to say and steps down the steps.

"Cristina's pregnant!" exclaimed George.

"George shut up please come Dr Montgomery," said Izzie, walking off.

"I'm still leaving later Richard," said Addison.

While Cristina under goes surgery, Derek has corned Meredith in the stairwell.

"So I have some good news," said Derek.

"Hmm?" asked Meredith.

"My marriage is over," smiled Derek.

"I already knew that," said Meredith.

"The divorce got finalized this morning," said Derek.  
"She brought the papers with her?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah. I'm glad she did could of been two more weeks if she hadn't," said Derek.

Meredith smiled and kissed him.

They hear footsteps above them and step apart.

"Mer there you are it's Cristina," said George.

"What do you mean Cristina?" asked Meredith.

"She's collapsed. Epitomic pregnancy," said George.

"Is she ok?" asked Meredith.

"Dr Shepherd is operating on her now," said George.

"Montgomery," said Derek.

"Pardon?" asked George.

"She's Dr Montgomery now," said Derek.

"Oh sorry," said George.  
"Don't be," said Derek, walking out.

"Did you know?" asked George.

"About Cristina no," said Meredith.

Just as George was about to say something Meredith's phone rings.

Rosewood Nursing Home.

"Excuse me I need to take this," said Meredith, slipping out the stairwell.

Derek was outside the door but she ignores him.

"Hello," she said into her phone.

"Dr Grey," said a nurse at the other end.

"Yes," said Meredith.

"Would you be able to come in sometime this afternoon we have a family thing," said the nurse.

"I'm working and I doubt she'd know who I was," sighed Meredith.

"Today she does she keeps asking when you'll get off from work," said the nurse.

"I'll see what I can do," said Meredith, hanging up.

Derek gives her a questioning look and takes after her when she takes off.

"She's lucid. She's asking for me wants to know when I get off from work," said Meredith.

"So your going to the Chief?" asked Derek.

Meredith nodded.

"What about Cristina?" asked Derek.

"I didn't know she was pregnant I don't really spend that much time with her. She's doesn't know my private life I don't know hers," said Meredith.

By this time they had reached the Chief's office.

"You coming in?" asked Meredith.

"I'll speak to him later," said Derek.

"Ok," said Meredith, knocking on the door.

They heard a come in from inside Meredith walked in and Derek went to stand on the catwalk and observe the view outside.

"Meredith what can I do for you?" asked the Chief.

"It's my mother," said Meredith.

"Is she ok?" asked the chief.

"She's lucid and she's asking for me. It's very rare I was wondering if I could get off work now and make up the time tomorrow," said Meredith.

"Yes I'll notify Dr Bailey," said the Chief.

"Thank you," smiled Meredith, before she left the office.

"So?" asked Derek.

"I'm off," said Meredith, as they headed towards an elevator.

"I'm on call tonight so I'd prefer if you'd sleep at yours," said Derek.

"I would as well. The thought of that trailer at night of my own," smiled Meredith, as they entered the elevator.

"Oh I meant to give you something before," said Derek.

"Hmm?" asked Meredith.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that jangled and when he placed it in her hand she realized it was set of keys.

"My office and the trailer," said Derek.

"Your giving me hiding places," smiled Meredith.

"I suppose I am," smiled Derek.

"I'll get some cut for you," smiled Meredith.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Derek, just before they reached Meredith's floor. "Call me later let me know how it's goes with your mum.

"Will do," smiled Meredith, before she left the elevator.

But then Addison stepped in.

"Her?" asked Addison.

"I'm not talking about this with you Addison. How's Dr Yang?" he asked.

"She'll make a full recovery," said Addison.

"Good. Goodbye," said Derek stepping out onto his floor.

The pervious chapter of his life was closed and now he could look forward to the next one - the one with Meredith.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**Tiny Little Details**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 10**

Today Derek was off so Meredith couldn't sneak out to lunch with him. Today she was eating with her fellow interns but they were eating in Cristina's room.

She deduced it would be a lunch of gossip and when she got there she was right.

"Can you believe Shepherd is already seeing someone else when he's only just got divorced," said George.

"Well I heard him say to that guy their marriage was dead before she cheated. And Dr Montgomery stayed with that guy and is pregnant," said Izzie.

"I wonder who he's seeing." wondered Izzie.

"You're totally crushing on him" said Cristina.

"So who wouldn't," said Izzie.

"True he's not my type. But even I've looked I bet he's good he looks like he would be," said Cristina.

"Half of females think he's dreamy," sighed Izzie.

"Ha McDreamy," laughed Cristina.

Meredith fought down the way of jealousy and urge to say he was her McDreamy. She was concentrating so hard on keeping her mouth shut that she didn't notice or hear the other intern's talking to her.

"Meredith," said Alex.

"Huh?" she asked.

"We asked what you thought about McDreamy," said Cristina.

"Oh um yeah I've looked," said Meredith. "He's ok."

"He's ok. Oh my god he is so dreamy," gushed Izzie.

As Izzie goes on about Derek, Meredith's jealousy begins to rise again and Alex looks slightly envious.

Elsewhere Derek was just waking up, he stretches and realized Meredith is not next to him. He looked at the clock noon. He'd better get up and do something - he wasn't one to lay around, he could go fishing.

Everyone had seen Burke comfort Cristina, everyone knew she had allowed no one to touch her. Now everyone was speculating, no one was saying but they were thinking it. The attending and intern. Cristina and Burke, probably his baby.

"So did you really sleep with Burke?" asked Alex, with half a sandwich in his mouth.

"Alex," reprimanded Izzie.

"That is no of your business Evil Spawn," hissed Cristina.

"Everyone knows," said George.

Oblivious to everything going on around her, Meredith glanced at her watch and figured she could sneak off and phone Derek before she had to get back to the pit.

However with needing quiet by the lake Derek's phone was silent and he was unaware of the incoming call. Back at the hospital Meredith figured Derek was away with the fishes as his phone rang about thirty times before clicking to voicemail. With a sigh she hung up and headed back to the pit unsure of how her evening would turn out.

It was early evening when Derek got to the trailer. After putting away his tackle and slapping a fish on the barbeque he checked his phone to discover he had missed one call and had one voice message.

"Hey Derek. It's me Just calling while I have time but your obviously fishing so just phone me when I get off, you know if you want to. I'm going to head home after my shift." Meredith.

Derek glanced at his watch and saw the time and dialed.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" asked Derek.  
"Hello to you too," answered Meredith.

"Hello. So you say home?" asked Derek.

"My home unless you want me to come to yours," answered Meredith.

"Whatever you want to do," answered Derek.

"I need to get into the car see you soon," smiled Meredith.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	11. Chapter 11

**Tiny Little Details**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 11**

"I have to go," giggled Meredith.

"No you have to stay," smiled Derek.

"Derek," giggled Meredith.

"Meredith," chuckled Derek.

"Come on we need to get up," whispered Meredith, as Derek kissed down her neck.

Derek leaped up and dragged Meredith giggling to the shower.

Minutes later they were rotating from the hall to bathroom brushing their teeth. While one is brushing the other is spitting out the left over toothpaste in the bathroom and they then rotate so the other can do the same.

"I'm taking to the chief this morning," said Derek.

"Burke and Cristina were only together in the hospital. She confided in me the other day and Burke came out the chief yesterday," said Meredith.

"Technically we meant before we starting working together, " said Derek.

"Like twelve hours before," said Meredith.

"So it was still before and I can always say Burke and Cristina start in the hospital and up until this point have always been together just in the hospital," said Derek

**Later that morning.**

"I'm seeing Meredith Grey - exclusively," said Derek.

"That is completely inappropriate Derek," said the chief.

"No it isn't I'm pretty sure I can see who want to and we started before we started working here," said Derek.

"Burke came to me when his relationship started he valued his relationship," said The Chief.

"I value mine. Burke and Cristina started weeks ago in this hospital he only came to you because he got her pregnant," said Derek.

The Chief looked shocked.

"It's because it's Meredith Grey you don't like it," added Derek, before he walked out of the office.

**Minutes later he bumped into Meredith.**

"Just seen the Chief he isn't happy," muttered Derek.

"My mother is a whore," said Meredith. "She was talking about how she'd been going at it all night in an on call room, thought I was one of her fellow resident and her husband didn't even know."

"The Chief?" asked Derek.

"Probably. I don't want to think about it though," laughed Meredith.

"Sorry," muttered Derek.

"I might go find my dad though," she said. "I know he still lives here."

"Want me to come with you later?" asked Derek.

"Maybe I'll think about. We're sneaking out for lunch though right?" asked Meredith.

"We've both got long lunches today I checked and made sure of it," smiled Derek.

"Right I need to go get my assignment see you later," smiled Meredith.

Derek nodded and walked off and Meredith went to find Bailey.

"Grey pit all day get lunch when you can," assigned Bailey.

Meredith looked at her.

"Hey not my orders the chief's," answered Bailey.

"Great," muttered Meredith, as she headed off pulling her phone out on the way.

Lunch plans axed.

Bailey has assigned me to the pit all day get lunch when I can.

Chief's orders.

M

Ok

We'll I'll pick something up and put it in my office?

D

It's ok we'll have to try some other day.

M

He's going to test us

D

Probably I'm in pit now talk later

M

Defiantly

D

Later Meredith grabs a quick lunch and ended up sitting with George.

"Is it true your seeing someone because Alex said you were seeing someone," said George.

"We worked together is that really any of your business?" asked Meredith.

"We live together too," said George

"Well seeing as you live with me wouldn't you know?" asked Meredith.

"It's just your never in. Even when you off you never in," said George.

Meredith is saved by her pager and sees 911 Neuro Office.

"I've gotta get back to the pit," said Meredith, grabbing her carton of fries.

She walked off the cafeteria and immediately bumped into Derek.

"That you for saving me," she whispered.

"He trying to ask you out again?" asked Derek.

"Jealous? No Alex hit on me when you and I first got together and I said I was seeing someone and George was interested and Alex told George, who has obviously been working up the courage to ask me," explained Meredith.

"Those are bad for you," said Derek, stealing a fry.

"Then why are you eating them?" asked Meredith.

"To save them from yourself," smiled Derek.

Meredith's pager beeped. "Well you can help me burn them off later," she whispered, before she headed back to the pit.

Derek smirked and headed to his surgery.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
